The Silver Fox, a 'aSoIaF' AU
by Lucian the Fox
Summary: An AU of Westeros, where House Flynn (original characters) are thrust into the politics of Westeros, attempting to protect King Rhaegar, who emerged victorious in the War of the Usurper. The house patriarch, Victor, must now defend the dragons from threats that lurk in the shadows of King's Landing along with his grandchildren.
1. Introduction

Introduction

In an alternate version of the Universe of 'A Song of Ice and Fire', there are a few noticeable, political differences on the continent. During Aegon's conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, he was given the loyalty of a lowborn man that only went by the name of Flynn, who slaughtered the lord who governed him and gave the castle that lord presided over. These actions brought about comparisons to a fox, cunning and ruthless. Flynn, liking the comparison, took the animal as his sigil. Thus, he became known as Flynn 'the Fox.'

Feeling that a greater reward was necessary, Aegon brought Flynn along with him to Harrenhal, and after scorching the castle with Harren the Black inside, he presented the great keep to Flynn, to hold for as long as he had heirs to pass it on to. Flynn, seeing the charred remains of the castle as a gift from the Seven for making the right choice. Over the next five generations, Flynn and his house rebuilt Harrenhal with the support of the peasants who flocked to the great keep, and renamed it Foxden to honor their house. The later generations decided to take their founder's name, Flynn, as their house name. Flynn's descendants were known for their kindness and loyalty to their people, only asking that they be loyal to them in return. They were cunning and cruel to their enemies, doing what was necessary to keep their power in the region. For this, the house reputation is not looked upon with great affection, although the feelings of each ruler varied with his actions.

Fasforwarding to the outset of the War of the Usurper, nearly two centuries later, House Flynn's numbers have dwindled down to Lord Victor Flynn, known as 'The Old Fox', and his son Marcus. Marcus is married to Rhaegar Targaryan's twin sister, Rhaella, who has given him 4 children: Lucian (AL 278), who has silver hair like his mother but possesses his father's green eyes, the twins Shen and Victor (AL 281), both possessing the traditional Flynn orange hair and green eyes, and Lyza (AL 282), with orange hair but the violet eyes of her mother.

During Robert's Rebellion, Rhaegar had defeated Robert at the Trident, thus helping to end the war. Jamie still murdered the Mad King in the Red Keep, preventing Aerys' plan of sending King's Landing into oblivion with wildfyre. Upon his ascension to the throne, Rhaegar forgives all who fought against his father, even Tywin Lannister, whose forces sacked the capital and cost the royal family one of its most important members; the King's twin sister Rhaella and husband Marcus Flynn, both murdered by Tywin's soldiers while protecting Elia Martell and the royal children Aegon and Rhaenys, who had escaped the Sack due to the time bought by Marcus and Rhaella. As punishment for the negligence of his men, Rhaegar continued to keep Ser Jamie as Kingsguard, continuing to deny Tywin of his heir despite having the ability to dismiss Jamie for his actions against Rhaegar's father, and beheaded the two men responsible for his sister's death, the whole of the blame squared upon the heads of Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, not the Lannisters. Many saw this as an supreme act of mercy, for Rhaegar surely could have had Tywin's head on a spike if he so wished. Yet Rhaegar believed the soldiers to simply be rogues, and did not hold Tywin accountable for their rash actions.

Rhaegar also forgave Lords Stark, Tully, and Arryn, stating that he wished for them to return to the Seven Kingdoms without any ill feelings since they rose up justly against Aerys. With Lyanna Stark's death, as well as Robert's demise at the Trident, Ned, having lost so much, accepted the offer. All Lords were restored to watching over their respective Kingdoms as Lords Paramount, and Stannis Baratheon was named as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Lord Victor Flynn, upon hearing of the demise of his son, grieved for nearly a month, alone in his quarters, only his wife and grandchildren around him. The line grew thinner, and the weight on his shoulders grew greater. But he knew that he would need to remain strong, and continue living to raise his grandchildren. His eye was particularly focused on that of young Lucian, who he saw a particular greatness in...


	2. Summons of the Dragon

The year was 298. Many years had passed since the War of the Usurper, and the Old Fox continued to stay in his Den, of which he had not emerged from for many years. His depression had not subsided since the loss of his dear son Marcus, who had been struck down brutally by Tywin Lannister's men during the Sack. Years of bitterness and cold had taken its toll on Victor, who still cursed Tywin to the day. But now, confined to a wheelchair, his quarters moved to the ground floor of Foxden, his 75th nameday upon him, the Old Fox, leader of House Flynn, continued to reflect upon his life, looking out of his window toward the North. A knock at the door brought Victor out of his trance, and his head snapped towards the door.

"Enter." The Lord's voice was cold, as it had become 17 years ago upon news of his son and daughter-in-law's demise, as it had stayed 4 years ago upon the death of his wife and beloved, Lady Beth. The door opened and in came the Old Fox's heir, Lucian, second of his name, Marcus and Rhaella's first born son. Known as the Silver Fox, Lucian possess the Targaryan hair, which he styled in the form of a long ponytail, but possessed the handsome facial features his father, and a long time ago his grandfather, had possessed, along with the green eyes associated with the Flynns. Nearing 21 years of age, he was a young man whose talents and potential were limitless in the eyes of his grandfather. He was a great study and a man who was talented with the sword as well as in diplomacy. Lucian served his grandfather in a great capacity, and it was because of this that many believed him to already be ruling Foxden, his grandfather simply being a figurehead. Victor did not mind hearing these types of whispers. Lucian was his heir after all, and would have to learn to rule at some point. So long as Victor breathed, he would continue teaching Lucian, although there was not much left to teach the young fox kit.

"Grandfather," Lucian bowed to his Lord, rose and presented a letter. "A raven has been sent by the King. He wishes you join him in King's Landing, along with the rest of our family." Lucian's tone was kindly and nearly pleading. He had petitioned his grandfather to leave Foxden for many years, in an attempt for his grandfather to see the world one last time before his passing. Victor, however, had no desire to leave, then or now.

"Bah, your uncle clearly must not have gotten my previous responses. My answer is the same, I'm staying here." Victor didn't desire to read the letter. He trusted Lucian enough to deal with the affairs of the estate, this 'summon' being one of them.

"Grandfather, perhaps it's wise for us to go once again to the capital…."

"If you wish to go, Lucian, I shall once again provide you a vanguard to guide you there. Ask your siblings if they wish to attend as well, the Gods know seeing your cousins will be joyous to you children." Victor usually accommodated his grandchildren's wishes of adventure and seeing their relatives in King's Landing by providing guards and money in case they were of need.

"Grandfather," Lucian began, his tone now as cold as his grandfathers, the air of seriousness in his usually soft voice catching Victor off his guard. "You and I are going to the capital alone. You have been summoned by Rhaegar for something of great importance."

"And what is this thing of 'great importance'?" Victor spat, mocking the idea that he was important to King Rhaegar in any way. He was simply the Old Fox, a man who had been broken years ago, a man whose House had sank into decay for many years. He wished to not be insulted by men in the capital, acting like Victor was at all important.

"You have been named Hand." Silence followed Lucian's statement, grandfather and grandson staring one another in the eyes, seemingly a conversation occurring within their gaze. At last, a cough by Victor ended the silence, followed by another question.

"Did he request anything else?" There was no coldness in his voice, only seriousness in asking his grandchild for specifics in the King's request.

"Only that I personally attend with you, my Lord."

"I see." Victor responded, gazing out the window of his room once more. He once again did not ask for the letter as proof, despite the seriousness and unexpected nature of the contents. He trusted his grandson with all information of his holdings. He contemplated Rhaegar's invitation, and the details of it. He wondered why he was named Hand, as last he remembered Lord Tywin Lannister, the greatest enemy of his House, was serving as Hand. Perhaps Lord Lannister finally turned over and died, such a thought brought a slight smile to Victor's face. Perhaps Rhaegar had found the Lannisters in poor taste for the Capital and dismissed them, another pleasant thought.

The real thing that irked his mind was the request of the King's nephew joining Victor in the capital. Perhaps the real reason for the invitation was to mold young Lucian, a boy whose talents were well known throughout the realm, into the next Hand for his cousin, Aegon VI. Victor had no desire to allow this to happen, but perhaps events were unfolding faster than he could keep up with them. Lucian's talents were well known, after all, and these skills would prove very useful to the Targaryans in the Capital.

With a sigh, Victor turned to his grandson, a smile on his face upon catching hopefulness on his heir's face, which disappeared upon his grandfather's gaze returning to him. Lucian seldom showed emotion in front of his grandfather, attempting to be a solemn servant to his grandfather and Foxden until it was his time to rule.

"Very well. Tell your siblings. We all go to King's Landing, to serve the King. Send a raven back immediately, we depart tomorrow morning. And Lucian, please show a bit more emotion in front of me. I do love seeing my grandchildren smile you know." Such words drove his grandson to smile again, this time beaming.

"And I love yours, Grandfather. I only wish you would show it more in these days." Victor nodded, a small smile still on his face, as Lucian bowed and exited. Upon his departure, Victor once more looked out of his window, gazing at the land his ancestor Flynn the First Fox was given by Aegon the Conqueror, the smile he had worn now shrinking on his face, but still present. He and his ancestors had done well with this land, as he knew Lucian and his descendants would continue doing. Perhaps the Flynns were not a Great House of Westeros, but they had been, and still were, one of the most respected, being able to make a life for themselves out of the hollow, charred castle that once belonged to Harren the Black.

Later in the day, helped by his trusted aid, a young man named Belfry who stood as tall as Lucian with darker hair and a slight beard filling in, Victor took a tour of the Den. Many who helped to maintain and work the castle were shocked to see their Lord, who usually kept to himself, kneeling immediately and praising their lord. Victor smiled and waved at them all, imploring most to continue their hard work of maintaining the great keep. It was one of the few times the servants and garrisons of the castle had seen their lord smiling in years, bringing smiles to the elderly workers who served prior to Robert's Rebellion, and a shock to the newer generation.

Coming upon the stables and training grounds, he found his twin grandsons Shen and Victor, both sparing against one another. Both had great minds as well, but nothing in comparison to their elder brother. As such, both were groomed to serve as military commanders on their brother's flanks, to support him and his future rule. The brothers did their duties faithfully, although they required more management than Lucian.

Shen was the more fiery of the two, often having to be subdued by Lucian, one of the elder knights in service of House Flynn, or Victor himself. He was a proud and fierce warrior, but did have a softer side he showed to a rare few, Victor being among them. He was given the epithet "The Fierce Fox' due to his behavior, something he did not shy away from.

His twin, named in Victor's honor by Marcus upon his birth, was the second born of the boys. He too was proud of being able to serve as a knight for his grandfather and brother, as well as being a fox. He was kind, and generally carefree. The issue was that this attitude sometimes forced Victor the Elder and others to hound the young man, who generally waved off the advice unless it came from his grandfather or the twins' mentor, Ser Olyver Rivers. Even Lucian and Shen's words fell on deaf ears, leading many to call Victor 'The Indifferent Fox', something he, of course, didn't really care about.

Both boys, each 19, greeted their grandfather by bowing low. Their grandfather bowed as well, telling them to rise.

"Has Lucian told you both of where we are going tomorrow?"

"Aye, Grandfather," Shen answered Victor, a smile on his face. "We are going to King's Landing to visit Uncle Rhaegar."

"Indeed. You two will join as part of your brother's personal guard. You will be with him at all times, understand?" The twins looked at one another, and both nodded as they looked back to Victor, who nodded, noting their understanding. "Good. All of you need to be accustomed to the Capital at some point I suppose. Who knows where life will take you after I am gone."

The boys continued to beam at their grandfather, who in turned laughed at their eager faces and wished them continue honing their skills in swordplay, which they resumed after Victor departed. He knew that those boys would be equally as important in the survival of his house, for if Lucian was the crown jewel, they were the protectors.

As the day neared its end, Victor found himself in the library searching for the one grandchild he had not yet seen. His hunch proven correct, he spotted perhaps his most beloved grandchild, granddaughter Lyza, reading on the second of 6 floors Victor stocked, making Foxden a grand source of information throughout the Riverlands. This is where Lyza, ever the eager study, spent most of her free time, as she was constantly being groomed by the ladies overlooking her to be a high standing noblewoman that could be married off.

Lyza took her face out of her books to see her grandfather being wheeled towards her, and immediately dropped her book.

"Grandfather!" She yelled out, racing down to greet him. She embraced him as they met, which he returned. He looked at her smiling face, so much like her mother's, and couldn't help but to smile back. Lord Victor noted he had not been this happy in nearly a decade.

"Lyza, has Lucian told you the news yet?" When she shook her head, Victor gave a chuckle. Lucian, with all of his knowledge, still could never find Lyza. It seemed she could disappear on him whenever she felt like, despite Victor always telling his eldest grandson to check the library. "Of course he hasn't, he never seems to find you."

"Well what did he need of me?" Lyza was still a curious child, full of wonder and amusement.

"You, your brothers and I will be making the journey to King's Landing tomorrow." Victor's smile fell from his face, as his granddaughter frowned, clearly more troubled than happy about the news. He quickly inquired. "Does this not please you, my child?"

"No Grandfather, the capital is beautiful, and I do wish to see Aunt Daenerys again. It's just…." Lyza looked away, sadness in her voice and eyes. Victor understood, King's Landing was not a pleasant place for their family. A son was ripped away from Victor, and parents ripped from his grandchildren, who all but Lucian did not remember.

"Its fine to be sad, my child. We are all haunted by that place. I will not force you to go if you do not wish it." His words helped quell the fears in his young granddaughter, who looked back at him and softly shook her head, a soft smile returning to her face.

"No," she said, her gentle voice returning to her. "It's fine Grandfather. It will be so wonderful to see my uncles, aunts and cousins once again. It's been so long since I've seen them!"

Pleased he had soothed Lyza, Victor said his goodnights, urging her to go to bed herself, which she said she would after cleaning up (the library, as usual, had become a mess, something that generally happened when Lyza inhabited it). Lord Victor was wheeled back to his chambers, and bid Belfry goodnight as his aid bowed low and exited the quarters. As he prepared for bed, however, a guest joined him in his window; a raven sat outside the glass, pecking to alert Victor of his presence. Victor wheeled over to allow the raven in, and when it was able the raven hopped down to his desk, a letter attached to its leg.

Victor untied the letter from its leg and began to read the message, it coming from one of the most trusted men he had known in his life. It read:

_Lord Victor, I have found out the information about the Wall and from reports, I can confirm your suspicions. Even the Wildlings are said to be fearful of what lurks in the night. This may be my last letter for quite some time. Do not write back, for I cannot assure the security of the ravens any longer. With regards,_

_Aemon_

It seemed his eldest friend and confidant, Aemon Targaryan, had once again served him well with information about the on goings on the Wall, where nights were darkest in the realm. He was concerned with Aemon's request to not write back, but was respectful of his friend's wishes, hoping that a raven would not be sent to Foxden while he was away at King's Landing. Once more, just like during the beginning of the day, the Old Fox found himself staring out of his bedroom window to the North, troubled by the message received from the Wall. We prayed to the Gods for the safety of his friend and trusted confidant, hoping for his safety throughout the night.


	3. The Capital

The Flynn vanguard approached the gates of King's Landing, their banners of black with the orange and white fox in the middle fluttering in the wind as they rode. At the head of the vanguard was Olyver Rivers, a bastard who Victor had adopted into the service of Foxden many years ago. This merciful decision to spare a bastard from death had proven quite useful to the Flynns, as Olyver had adopted a strict sense of duty and respect for the Old Fox and his House. His martial pursuits and natural talent with weaponry helped mold him into one of the great commanders Victor had, if not the greatest. He was a man in his forties, with dark hair and a mustache to match. His body was that of a strong build, and oddly enough was left-handed, a rarity in Westeros.

Beside him were Shen and Victor the Younger, his wards who had been charged to him by Victor to train as military commanders. The boys saw Olyver as a father figure in their lives, something Victor the Elder believed they sorely needed to help them grow and develop. All three looked impressive leading the vanguard and approaching the city.

Yards back in the procession was the first carriage, housing Lyza and her ladies while the group traveled. Victor always stressed that this needed to be the most heavily guarded of the carriages, as he was quite protective of his granddaughter, more so than he was of his heir and other two boys. Perhaps it was her innocence or because she was a female, either or both could be true, but it was well known that of all the Foxes, Lyza was the most protected by her grandfather's men.

Shortly behind Lyza was Victor's personal carriage, and although it was not as well protected as his granddaughter's, it was damn close. Knights and soldiers of Foxden took great honor in protecting one of their lord's carriages, and would considering it a great honor dying to protect their Lord and his family. This attitude they expressed was due to many years of the Flynns being kind and merciful to their people, and this attitude toward ruling was quite beneficial for the House, having many loyal to them within their own holdings as well as fellow lords who respect them. In the carriage was Victor and Belfry, both men looking out of opposite windows, surveying the lands they were traversing. The Silver Fox, although not with the two, rode close behind the carriage in case Victor needed him.

"My Liege," Belfry broke the silence of the carriage, causing Victor to look over to his aid and see the young man, brown hair and black eyes, looking back at him. "You have been quiet ever since we have left. What troubles you?"

"And why do you think anything troubles me, son? Perhaps I am just being silent because I have no words to say, hmmm?"

"I-I meant nothing by it, My Lord. It's just….you and your House going to the capital and all, I assumed you would be….umm…troubled." The nervousness in the boy's voice as he made the statement was very apparent. He was fearful that such words would incur the wrath of Victor, but Victor simply sighed and looked out the window again, loneliness in his eyes.

"No, no my boy, you are right. I must admit, I have no joy returning to this place." Sorrow was in his voice and his eyes. The joy he had experienced a few days ago had dissipated, and he was once again cold and feeling without purpose. He had mixed feelings about serving Rhaegar as Hand, and wished he had not received the raven summoning him. He also continued to question what Rhaegar's true intentions were, as the detail of Lucian's attendance being required was something that also strained him. Another sigh.

"But, it is my obligation to serve Lord Tully, and the King if he elevates me to His Grace's level. Thus, Belfry, we will do our duty."

"Yes, my Lord." Belfry's tone was subordinate, loyal and true, all qualities that Victor had taken pride in the boy. He knew Belfry would continue to serve his family long after he was gone, which be a wonderful asset. The boys had taken a liking to Belfry over the years, treating him as if he were a brother. Lyza had shown more of a romantic interest towards Belfry, and if it was not for his baseborn status, Victor would have probably married her to him. He was a kind and trustworthy young man who had earned the admiration of his house.

"My Lord?" Victor turned once again to Belfry to see the young man's dark eyes, full of determination, looking into his. "I hope you forgive me for this, but I must know. Where did you find me?"

The question was one that Victor had prepared to answer for the longest time had come once again. He had sheltered and mentored Belfry for nearly sixteen years. He had hoped that the question would be asked on much different terms, but looking into the boy's eyes, knowing that this question had been eating at Belfry for the longest time, he knew it was time. Victor took a deep breath, preparing himself to bring forth that fateful night he found Belfry.

"My boy, I know you've been wanting to ask this for a long time, and have been very patient with me." Another deep breath from the Ild Fox, Belfry still focused, hanging on every word coming from Victor. "For that I give my thanks. The night I found you…"

"My Lord Flynn!" Victor was interrupted by a voice, and as his head snapped back outside he saw the source. Ser Jon Connington, a loyalist during the Rebellion and one of King Rhaegar's Kingsguard, had come out personally to meet with the vanguard. Victor had always like Connington, and despite the interruption of what was a very important conversation, Victor was one again pleased to see the knight.

"Ser Connington. It's good to see you once more."

"Likewise." The old knight responded. It had been eight years since he had seen Victor or the rest of the Flynns, and Victor had noticed that Connington's hair color had deteriorated to an even greater level of grey, a far cry from the blazing red Victor had remembered from the King's visit to the Den. His face had been hardened from the war, and the tone of his voice was deep and serious, although Victor could sense it was friendly. "His Grace has sent me to guide you and your vanguard to their personal quarters. Welcome again to King's Landing."

Victor gave Connington a nod and wave, which was returned before the knight departed. Victor looked back at Belfry and shook his head, causing the boy's to abandon his posture and begin to sulk.

"I'm sorry my boy, I thought we had more time than this. I promise that I will tell you once we return to the Den."

Begrudgingly, the boy nodded his head and looked out the opposite window once more. He had experienced this disappointment before, but for a different reason. Victor had thought him to be unprepared in the past, and now, when he was finally on the verge of gaining the explanation he desired, he was foiled once again. His patience would once again be tested, although Belfry did not know how much longer Victor truly had left.

The vanguard was led into the city gates by Connington and his men toward the Red Keep, home of the King. The Twin Kits looked in awe of the city and its marvels, so much so that Olyver had to scold them to keep constant watch. The security on Lyza's carriage had been increased since they entered the city, although the order to do so had not come from Victor.

'Lucian,' the Old Fox thought to himself, seeing his heir sweep up beside his carriage to make sure his orders had been followed. 'The boy keeps growing. At this rate, I may have to abdicate to him.' Another small smile came across Victor's lips, and he began surveying the capital, the first time in nearly two decades he had done so.

The peasants were working on their individual jobs, a typical sight to see. Blacksmiths, barterers, farmers, all attracted to the allure that was the Capital. Half a million, no, perhaps more now that so many years had passed, all living in the hub of King's Landing, protected by the many men that served the King. The conditions varied from great in certain areas to very poor in others, as Victor noted while the group travelled through Fleabottom.

'At least it is better than my last appearance in the Capital.'

The party had finally made it into the Red Keep, stopping at the steps leading up towards the palace. Olyver and his wards dismounted, shaking hands with Connington and some of the gold cloaks he had brought with him. The boys were mesmerized by the sight of a Kingsguard, barely able to say a word towards the legendary figure that was Jon Connington.

Lyza and her group of young caretakers exited their carriage, giggling and blushing at all the young soldiers who looked their way, desire in their eyes. Lyza flirted with one or two, causing some of her ladies to playfully scold her, telling her off for engaging with a baseborn. She didn't care, for in her mind she was finally away from the boredom that was the Riverlands, and could engage with 'foreign' prospects.

Belfry had left the carriage to begin assembling Victor's wheelchair, a task that would not take him very long. Yet, Victor noticed, Belfry seemed to be taking his time. Perhaps he too was gawking at his current surroundings, intimidated or awestruck by being in the capital. 'Just wait until he sees Rhaegar in court.' Victor thought to himself, knowing that the Bard King would have an even greater effect on Belfry than anything he was currently viewing.

But it was the reaction of Lucian that had caught Victor offguard. He had expected his grandson, who had implored his grandfather quite enthusiastically to go back to King's Landing, to be a bit happier in the presence of the Red Keep, moments away from seeing his cousins, uncles and aunts once more. Lucian's expression was quite the opposite, as he dismounted, stone-faced, perhaps even a bit annoyed they were in the capital. In fact, Lucian had become very quiet since he announced to Victor his assignment to being Hand a few days ago.

'Perhaps something happened before we left, or maybe on the way here.' Victor continued to survey his grandson, who still wore a stone expression on his face as he looked up towards the palace. He had unsaddled and given his horse to a boy who was to tie the horses of the King's guests to a post, his eyes never leaving the center of the Red Keep. But while his face showed no expression, Victor saw a fierce, determined look in the Silver Fox's green eyes. It was almost as if the boy was going into battle, and the Keep was his opponent.

Belfry had finally gotten through with assembling Victor's chair, helping his lord exit from the carriage and into the chair. Victor thankfully could still walk, although it was for very short periods of time and he needed to be assisted moderately. Finally back in his chair, Victor turned towards his grandson and beckoned him over.

"Lucian." The Old Fox said, no response coming from his grandson. The young man was still far too focused on the Keep. "Lucian!" The deep shout of his grandfather was enough for Lucian's attention to refocus on his surroundings. With a bit of a dazed look on his face, he made his way over to his grandfather, looking twice more towards the stairway.

"Yes my Lord?"

"You tay alert boy," Victor whispered so only Belfry and Lucian could hear. "This place is full of deceit. We must stay vigilant if we are going to be safe here."

"Yes Grandfather. I shall.."

"As will I my Lord." Belfry too responded to Victor's orders. Knowing both understood, he motioned Belfry to begin pushing him towards Jon Connington, who at the moment was issuing orders to the soldiers under his command.

"Lord Connington." The large knight turned around to see Victor and his party approaching him, his figure even more massive to Victor now that he wasn't eye level with the griffin knight. "I take it there will be some way that I may be brought to my chambers." Victor leaned over to a side, noting "I don't very much like stairs these days."

Connington gave a laugh while the rest around him chuckled. "Do not worry my Lord," The Griffin's voice was low and gravelly as he addressed the Old Fox, who had once again locked eyes with him. "We will accommodate you in every way we can."

"Yes, it would be a shame if you couldn't serve the King due to not being able to walk up the stairs." The voice had come from the top of the stairs, and the attention of all immediately looked to see the source. Ser Jamie Lannister, his golden hair fluttering with the breeze, was descending the stairway. His white armor seems to shine even brighter than Ser Connington's, and he seemed to radiate an aura around him of being perfect.

At first sight of the Kingslayer, Lord Victor's blood boiled. The look of any Lannister had this effect on him, so much that one could think the Old Fox would rise from his chair once more and assume a sword for battle. He had not forgotten the sins of Jamie's father, and would likely never forget. Victor had been further enraged two years ago when he had heard of rumors that Tywin suggested to Rhaegar that the kits were a threat to the throne since Victor was, in Tywin's eyes, unstable due to the death of his son, and would take revenge by trying to press Lucian's claim on the Iron Throne.

"'Tis a shame, Kingslayer, that I cannot stand in these old days of mine. For if I could, I would make sure you could not insult me again."

"Oh? Is that so?" The mocking of the Kingslayer continued as he reached the bottom step, now level with the rest. "Perhaps your grandsons could serve in your place." He pointed his finger in the direction of the twins, whose hands were on their hilts, Ser Olyver looking at them both disapprovingly, although his feelings towards Ser Jamie were also poor.

"Maybe both of them would allow me to break a sweat today. Or," Jamie's finger went slowly to the left, pointing at Lucian, who stood next to his grandfather, still expressionless, eyeing the Kingslayer. "Perhaps your eldest would prove to be much more of a challenge to me."

The smallest of smiles stretched across Lucian's face, as if the challenge of facing the infamous Kingslayer excited him. He stepped forward, hand reaching down towards his sword. Ser Jamie had taken note of this, his own hand reaching for his hilt. Both seemed ready for a clash right outside of the Red Keep itself.

Victor grabbed his grandson by his sword arm and Ser Jon stepped between the Silver Fox and the White Lion to prevent either from striking. Both men knew that a fight here was the last thing anyone, save for the two potential participants and some on lookers, desired. Victor knew Lucian was a great swordsman, but questioned his rationality in challenging one of the great swordsmen of the realm, a Kingsguard no less.

"It doesn't seem like I'll be able to accept your challenge today, Ser Jamie." The coy smile of Lucian had been replaced with a stone face, his green eyes meeting those of the Lion. "But perhaps if we run into one another, we can see if age has slowed you at all."

This public challenge and insult was not unheard, as many looked towards Lucian, either with admiration like his brothers or skepticism like Ser Connington and Olyver. Victor looked very seriously up at his grandson, whose gaze had not left Ser Jamie's face. Victor knew that he would have to keep an eye on Lucian constantly, less the Silver Fox go looking to challenge Ser Jamie..

"Perhaps we will see, Silver Kit. But for now…" Jamie, amused or perhaps even impressed with the courage of his challenger, gave a slight nod to Ser Conningon and walked off elsewhere, leaving the party watching as he went around a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Bold, Lord Lucian. Quite bold." Olyver's input was also voiced by the twins, who were praising their brother endlessly for his courage to stand up to the Kingslayer. Lucian nodded his thanks towards his brothers, and together the three of them went to help unload the rest of the supplies that had been packed. Connington turned back to watch the boys go, and returned his gaze to Victor, who also watched the boys.

"That Silver Fox will get into trouble here if he's not kept close, Lord Victor." Although Connington's warnings held true, Victor shook his head and chuckled at the actions of his grandson.

"Yes Ser Connington, I do think he will. But I doubt he will need my help to get out of it. He can take care of himself." The Old Fox looked upon the kits of his kit with pride. Lucian had accelerated in his development as a swordsman, administrator, commander and leader, his intelligence being greater than most in the realm. But perhaps most importantly was his development as a man or honor and integrity, qualities that Victor believed would help to aid him in the future.

'He has already surpassed me.' Victor smiled as he saw Lucian handling a number of his personal belongings, bringing them to the room where he was directed. 'Hell, he has already surpassed his father when he was this age. Marcus, Rhaella.' The Old Fox looked to the sky, his eyes watering but no tears falling. 'You two must be proud as you watch.'

* * *

A/N: Going to attempt uploading a new chapter every Friday for you guys. Reviews are always welcome.


	4. The Iron Throne

A/N: Revised this chapter, a slight detail was missing that I had not included in the original that was posted on Monday. Still planning on posting Chapter 4 next Monday because I'm busy Friday, but after that I will go back to posting regularly on Fridays, except if you (the people) want otherwise. Thanks for reading again.

* * *

Victor sat in the middle of his chambers, ordering his men to organize everything exactly as he needed it. A firm believer in routine, Victor believed that the similarity between his rooms here and at the Den would help him fulfill his duties as Hand. They were assembling his bookcase when there was a knock at the door, causing Victor to turn and see who it originated from.

There stood Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and one of the most respected men in the realm. He, like Connington and Lannister, wore the white cloak, although neither wore it with as much pride as the Lord Commander. He stood in the doorway with a solemn, dutiful face, and addressed the Old Fox.

"His Grace requests you come to the throne room. He is waiting for you, my Lord."

"Yes Ser Barristan, I will get to it. But as you see," Victor motioned his hand towards his still unfinished mess of a room. "I have not yet made myself at home. I must stay here until it is perfect."

Ser Barristan gave a slight laugh, amused with how Victor was attempting to avoid doing any immediate meeting with the King. "Figured you would try finding an excuse, old friend."

"Me? Making excuses to get out of work? Preposterous." Both men grinned at one another. They had known each other for the longest time, and it was well known between them that if Victor did not wish to do something, he would often attempt to find other things to do in hopes that others would do the not so desirable work. This, however, would not work on Ser Barristan.

"Come, Victor, Rhaegar is waiting. Your eldest kit has already been summoned as well."

Knowing he was defeated by the Lord Commander, Victor gave a nod, and motioned to Belfry to wheel him, but the young man was cut off by Ser Barristan.

"_Only _you, my Lord. I will wheel you to His Grace."

Victor had a frown on his face, but knew it would be useless to argue. "Belfry, do take care that my room is exactly how I want it." He turned to face the young boy, who seemed disappointed in not being able to meet the King yet. "Do not worry, you will have your chance to meet the Bard King yet."

Ser Barristan then walked behind Victor's chair and began pushing him out of the room and down the hallway towards the throne. Despite being nearly as old as Victor, Ser Barristan had kept his youthful strength, pushing the Old Fox with great ease. Even Victor was surprised at how his friend was doing, as few in Foxden could do such a job so consistently, Belfry and his grandsons being grouped in that category.

They arrived outside a set of large, closed doors. Ser Barristan left the back of Victor's chair, and pulled the doors open with each arm, revealing a sight which had haunted Victor for nearly two decades; the Iron Throne. It stood in the back of the chamber menacingly, intimidating with the blades of Aegon's fallen enemies and the steps that ascended to the most powerful seat in the Seven Kingdoms. The Targaryans had held this throne for nearly three hundred years, a grip that the dynasty did not seem to be loosening any time soon.

But it was for a different reason why Victor was haunted and intimidated by this room. Fifteen years ago, he had come to King's Landing near the end of Robert's Rebellions to find his son and daughter-in-law, who had come to King's Landing in an attempt to reason with the Mad King, lying dead on the floor at the steps of the Iron Throne, cloaked in the red and gold of House Lannister. He remembered it well. King Rhaegar and his wife Elia standing over the bodies, looking sadly at the Old Fox. The surviving members of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan and Jamie Lannister, were standing to the side, heads bowed in respect, as well as the not yet Kingsguard Jon Connington, who stood behind his King and Queen. Jon Arryn had been closest to him in the room, and had put a hand on Victor's shoulder and spoke words of comfort. The words that had been said never reached Victor on that day.

Now, fifteen years later, Victor had returned, this time in a wheelchair and with his grandson, who stood at the foot of the stairs, just to the left of where his parents' bodies were laid out. To the right of the throne was Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys, Rhaegar's siblings. Daenerys' looked absolutely ravishing as she usually did, and seemed happy to be in the presence of her nephew (although he was a few years older) and the Old Fox once again. Viserys, however, seemed very displeased with the sight of the Flynns in court. His look of disgust towards Lucian did not go unnoticed by Victor as he was pushed into the chambers.

Standing to the left was the small council of the King, men that Victor knew he needed to obtain loyalty from. Varys the Spider was the Master of Whispers, a more than competent spymaster capable of coming upon nearly any source of information that was mentioned in the farthest corners of the Seven Kingdoms. It was this knowledge that helped to save the royal family from slaughter all those years ago.

Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin. A native of the Vale, Victor told Lucian that Littlefinger was widely regarded as an excellent monetary administrator. It seemed that every time the crown needed money, Littlefinger would make it appear. Victor, however, was suspicious of Littlefinger's affairs, and had decided he would have Lucian keep an eye upon him.

Grand Maester Pycelle, a staunch, fat Lannister dog if there ever was one. Victor knew that he would have to remove the old man from court somehow, lest Tywin still found a way of influencing the court from afar in the Westerlands.

Most surprising to Victor was the presence of Tyrion Lannister, known as the Imp. Son of Tywin, which would normally be worrisome if the Old Fox hadn't heard the tales of how Tywin hated his youngest child, Victor had heard of the escapades the little man, constantly finding himself deep in a goblet of wine for between the legs of a whore. But Victor knew that there had to be a reason why Rhaegar had him as a member of his Small Council in King's Landing, a reason he would have to discover.

And finally, the Royal Family itself was seated at the top of the staircase that led to the Iron Throne. Rhaegar, tall, strong and handsome as he had been since his youth, sat on his birthright, cloaked in crimson and white robes, the three-headed dragon in red trim on the white areas of the garments. His white hair was shorter than Victor had remembered it, but his violet eyes continued to have the same kind of intensity when he was just a young dragon.

To his right was his wife and Queen, Elia Martell, beautiful as always with her olive skin and dressed in white with a trim of orange representing her Dornish heritage. Despite having a sickly appearance, she sat up straight with great posture, beaming down upon the Old Fox as he approached. She had frequently sent him letters in the years after the Rebellion, attempting to soothe the Old Fox's spirit for noting how noble the actions of his son were. The messages were returned, thanking her for her kind words, although they had no effect upon Victor's depression during those dark times.

On the King's left were the royal children. Princess Rhaenys whose olive skin and dark hair resembled her mother and the Martells much more than her father, and Prince Aegon, heir to his father's throne, his silver hair cut at shoulder length, his violet eyes resembling those of his father and, as Victor remembered, his grandfather, in a time where Aerys was not gripped with paranoia. Both royal children seemed to have different opinions about this meeting; Rhaenys seemed to want nothing more than leave, while Aegon seemed very intrigued with the hectic pace things were proceeding at. Noticeably missing was the third royal child, the nine year old Daeron, who had surprisingly been born into the world despite the thought that Elia would have died if she went through childbirth once more. Perhaps the years of rest helped her in fostering one more of the Bard King's children.

Victor quickly surveyed the outer ring of the chamber to see that the Kingsguard were scattered throughout the chamber. He recognized Sers Lannister, Connington or Selmy, only knowing the names of the rest: Preston Greenfield, Aerys Oakheart, Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore. Victor was unimpressed with the Kingsguard as a whole. He still thought back to the day of Aerys' Kingsguard, having legends such as the White Bull Ser Gerald Hightower, Arthur Dayne, Jonothor Darry, Prince Lewyn Martell and Oswell Whent. Compared to those five, their replacements, save Ser Connington, were nothing in Victor's eyes.

Victor soon arrived at the foot of the stairs, with Ser Barristan taking his place at the foot of the stairway and Lucian taking his place to the left of his grandfather. He was dressed in orange and black robes to symbolize his house. He had no sign of red upon him, nor was there a dragon to be found to represent his Targaryan bloodline. Victor smiled inside at this. Lucian thought himself a Flynn first and foremost, something that was of grave importance to the elder.

Rhaegar rose from his seat, causing all present to bow to him…except for Victor, who sat straight, looking up at the Bard King. Many realized this quickly, and shot looks, either at him like the nasty look Viserys and Littlefinger gave for what they believed as disrespect, or of concern such as Daenery's gave to Lucian. Rhaegar noticed this as well.

"Do you not bow for your King, my Lord Flynn?"

"If you haven't noticed, Your Grace, I am seated in a wheel chair. If I bow as low as so many here, I would fall out of my chair." A snicker came from Lucian's mouth, not audible to anyone but Victor. "And I would much like to avoid that type of embarrassment in a court of such esteemed prestige."

"Ahh, yes that would be an issue." The Bard King had a smile on his face as well, amused with the retort of his Hand. "Alas, I suppose it cannot be helped. Very well, let us begin with…."

"Brother!" Viserys had snapped up right from his bowed position. "Do you mean to let this fox insult you, a dragon!?" The young man wasn't as furious with the perceived insult as he was with his brother's forgiveness of it. "You should send him to the dungeons for such an insult to you and our house!"

Murmurs broke out in the back of the court. Rhaegar now looked down upon his prideful brother, his brow raised with a tad bit of annoyance. Victor continued looking upward towards the royal family, paying no heed to the words of a dragon that was of no threat to him. Both men had retorts ready for the foolish Viserys, who had let his pride as a Targaryan spoil the proceedings of naming Victor the Hand. But before either could say them, the voice of the Silver Fox was the next to ring out.

"Dear Uncle," Lucian spoke softly, still bowing before Rhaegar. "Perhaps it is you who should watch your tongue about what you say to my grandfather." His head looked to the side, with green eyes meeting violet. The court grew even more silent than before, sensing the hostilities between the two.

Viserys, clearly insulted by his nephew, spat back. "Do you wish to awaken the dragon, nephew? Mercy will not be shown upon you, even if you share my dear sister's blood. For it will be the blood of your unworthy father that I will punish you for" A wicked smile stretched across Viserys' face, something that many within the Seven Kingdoms would fear considering Viserys' influence and power as a member of the Targaryan dynasty.

Lucian, seemingly emotionless, rose and gave another courteous bow to Rhaegar, whose eyes were now fixed on him. "Forgive me, Uncle Rhaegar," the soft voice was gone, replaced with coldness that sent chills down the spines of a majority in the room. "But it seems Uncle Viserys is quite ignorant of the past. Lest he forgets, it is because of the blood my mother and father spilled," he pointed at the exact spot Marcus and Rhaella's bodies had been laid out fifteen year ago "that the Royal Family, his ungrateful self included, still exists today."

Lucian turned towards Viserys, who had up until that point been wearing a sadistic face of confidence. But upon eye contact with one another, it was Viserys who began to lose confidence and cower. His nephew's tall, strong frame was intimidating, but it was the green eyes that were the most frightening. Eyes that somehow resembled the purple, mad eyes of Aerys.

"If he thinks the blood of my father is unworthy, then I will have to teach him how much it is actually worth."

Lucian took another step towards his uncle, with a menacing presence that all in the court could feel. It was not like out in the courtyard where Lucian and Ser Jamie had sparred with their tongues. There were no smiles, no clever retorts. All that needed to be said had been spoken by the Prince to incur the wrathful side of the Silver Fox. He would not stand for an insult against his heritage, least of all against a fool who had never earned any of the power he had, living off of the coattails of his brother's victories.

Victor, against his better judgment, had decided not to stop Lucian like he had with Jamie. He knew that Viserys was no match for Lucian, and he too was quite insulted with the words the 'Lesser Dragon' had spoken to him about his bloodline being 'unworthy' of the Targaryans. He simply bowed his head, the stone-like expression he usually wore present on his face, and allowed his grandson to do as he wished.

"ENOUGH!" Rhaegar's voice now took the tone of great anger and disgust at the scene that was unfolding in his throne room, taking control once more. All but two sets of eyes were on the scene occurring in the throne room, taking no notice of how regal and intimidating Rhaegar was as he shouted his command. Only Viserys and Lucian turned their heads to look at the King; uncle and nephew, one with a face of absolute fear, another bloodthirsty. One looking up at his brother for aid, another looking at his uncle defiantly.

The rest of the room was on guard as well. The Kingsguard had come closer from the outer walls, some with their hands on their hilts. The nobles that were in the throne room had looks of worry on their faces, many of the ladies with their hands over their mouths, as if they were trying to mask the horror they were feeling at the scene. The Small Council had risen from their bows quickly after taking them to look on the scene. Pycelle and Baelish looked disgusted with both men, while Varys and Tyrion watched with a bit of curiosity in their eyes as to what would happen next.

The Royal Family's demeanor had changed as well. Rhaenys had taken on a face of absolute fright, covering her mouth, appalled at the scene as any lady of court would be. Aegon had himself taken two steps forward, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword as if he were going to aid one of the two men. He was stopped however by the Queen, who had risen from her seat to put her hand on his sword arm. She looked at him disapprovingly, a forbidding nature in her eyes. Aegon understood his mother's silent command, and stepped back behind the throne.

"I will not condone this behavior in my throne room. Guards!" Upon Rhaegar's command, a number of gold cloaks showed themselves from the shadows. "Take my brother to his quarters. And my nephew to his! Their actions here will not be tolerated in this court."

"B-brother, I did nothing wrong!"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" It was now Rhaegar's turn to intimidate Viserys, a task quite easily done after Lucian's performance. Rhaegar stood tall and proud atop the stairway, anger etched on every corner of his face "You insult and threaten our family? You are as much to blame for instigating Lord Lucian's actions as anyone. Now leave my sight, both of you."

"Brother, w-wait. No, get your hands off me!" The Gold Cloaks had firmly grasped the prince and began leading him away, amid his heavy protests. Lucian, however, simply bowed to his King, and willingly left the court along with the Gold Cloaks that surrounded him, the coldness and fury in his eyes gradually fading away.

After the commotion had ceased, all eyes were once again on Victor, who rose his head to look upon the royal family after the throne room had been shut once more.

"I apologize for Lucian's behavior," he expressed calmly towards Rhaegar, who himself was attempting to come to calmness. "Quite unacceptable, I will have a word with him my King."

"Indeed." Rhaegar's eyes met Victor's, and without uttering a word more, the men came to an understanding. Only the best of diplomats were able to accomplish this feat. "Well, considering the events that have transpired here, I believe it is best for us to continue this tomorrow. It would be unfit to continue when one of the two people I summoned are not present. Begone, all of you."

With the King's final statement, the court began to dissipate, Victor turning and rolling himself out after declining Ser Barristan's offer to escort him back to his room. As he exited the throne room, he found Belfry outside of the throne room, patiently waiting as he knew he would be.

"I thought I told you to craft my quarters how I wanted them."

"I finished." Belfry's response was simple. "Figured that I would wait for you, so I followed some Gold Cloaks and made my way here."

"Did you see Lucian being escorted from the throne room?" Belfry nodded, and went behind to help push his Lord back to his quarters.

"Quite a show from your grandson, Lord Flynn. The boy has spunk." Both Victor and Belfry turned to see Tyrion Lannister at their side. Victor had never talked personally to the Imp, but upon sight the old negative sentiments towards the Lannisters flared up again, just like the sight of Jamie had done. But before the Old Fox could respond, the dwarf finished his statement.

"To threaten someone such as Prince Viserys without a second thought. And with the Prince being such a frightening figure." It seemed that the small lion was mocking the disillusioned brother of the King, to the apparent amusement of Belfry and the hidden approval of the Old Fox.

"Your sarcasm is noted, Lord Tyrion. Now please leave me to be in peace." Belfry began to push Victor down the hall towards his quarters, with Tyrion following at the side, intent on continuing the conversation for a moment more.

"Oh Lord Flynn, why would I do that? Peacefulness is overrated. Not nearly as fun as other things this life can offer."

"Indeed." the Old Fox retorted "Surely there is a whore in this city that will put you between her legs for a price. I, however, have work I must begin."

"Quite understandable for the soon to be Hand to begin working. And if you must know my lord, I've lost my appetite for the whores of King's Landing. Well, maybe not lost' Lord Tyrion explained, as if attempting to explain himself, "but perhaps satisfied for the moment. I have found the politics of court much more interesting and satisfying at the moment. Still not as good as Dornish wine, but still satisfying."

Victor looked upon the Imp with suspicion, but a slight amusement as well. Perhaps a Lannister could be tolerable, to an extent.

"Perhaps we will share a glass or two, once I have officially begun my services to the King." Victor gave a slight bow that Tyrion returned. "Belfry, it is time we go. Good night Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion expressed the same to Victor, and went down a corridor branching to the left, leaving Belfry and Victor alone. Victor put his hands together and begin to think of strategies, trying to pick one that would best serve King Rhaegar as well as undo the damage his grandson had inadvertently done in his confrontation with Prince Viserys. Victor realized that neither task would be an easy feat to accomplish after tonight.


	5. Bloodline

A/U: Will be returning to the regular uploading schedule of Fridays, meaning that you guys will get two chapters this week. Yes, I know, I'm such a giving ruler. All I request is your absolute obedience in return. (: Here is the first Lucian POV chapter. As always, reviews are quite helpful, especially in making changes to chapters that are already written. Enjoy.

* * *

A sharp knock on the door woke the slumbering fox, who had been sprawled out onto the bed in his chambers after being up late researching the history of past Hands, a number of volumes which he had brought to his room by palace servants. He desired to know everything about the past Hands and how their decisions and influence changed the course of history.

But perhaps he had stayed up too late with his research, as the sun was high in the sky as he was awoken. Deducing it must have been nearing the latter portion of the day, he stretched out his arms as another sharp knock came from the door.

"A moment please." Foolish guards had not even announced their reasons for why they were here. He would have to ask when he finally got out of bed, which he did not plan on doing any time soon. But just a moment after he said this, the door opened with the Old Fox being wheeled into his bedroom by Belfry.

"Have you no sense at all, boy?" Victor addressed Lucian, who sprung to attention, although he remained under his blankets because he was naked.

"Grandfather, forgive me for not getting up on time." Lucian was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation, as it was midday and his grandfather was dressed and ready while he was clearly not. He hadn't even bathed yet. But as he sat up, he found himself wanting to sink back into bed once more, as the wrothful gaze of his grandfather met him. The Silver Fox knew this was not about him sleeping in.

"I can forgive you sleeping in boy. What I am disappointed in was that little show you put on last night." Lucian quickly looked away in an attempt to avoid his grandfather's scornful eye, the stern, cold words piercing him like a lance. He had realized that the scene in the throne room could have quickly turned into a disaster for all parties mere moments after he had returned to his quarters. He had lost control so easily, something that he knew was unacceptable.

"Forgive me, my Lord. It will not happen again."

Victor gave a sigh and looked out the window. "Lucian, what are our words?"

Lucian surveyed his grandfather, pondering what the Old Fox could be getting at. Belfry was still behind his grandfather, but standing closer to the now closed door, probably guarding it from anyone who would interfere with the conversation. After a moment, Lucian responded.

"'Know Thy Self', Grandfather."

"Good. Do that today, for I suspect you have a much greater part in our summoning here than I do, and I will not have your future in this court spoiled by wanting to spill the blood of every man who insults your father."

Shame once again gripped Lucian tighter, knowing that his grandfather was correct. There was a lot on the line, much more than spoiling Victor's appointment. The future of House Flynn rested in the actions of all its members while they were in court, and Lucian's behavior the night previous threatened to ruin everything. He looked back at his grandfather with a determined face.

"Yes Grandfather. I will not fail you."

Victor looked back at his grandson and gave a nod, recognizing that his grandson was fully aware of what one slip up could do, even in the presence of his powerful family.

"The King expects us within the hour. Be sure to put on something respectable.' He looked back to Belfry and motioned for the two to take their leave. After they had gone, the Silver Fox hung his head, humbled by the interaction with his grandfather.

'I will do better.' He thought to himself in the solitude of his chambers, his research still scattered about the desk from last night. 'I must!'

An hour had passed when Lucian, escorted by some Gold Cloaks, opened the doors to the throne room to see a very different sight than the previous night. There sat Rhaegar on his Iron Throne, but with no Targaryan family members anywhere in sight. Many of the courtiers who were present the night previous were also absent. The only detail that was the same was the Kingsguard surrounding the outer areas of the chamber and the Small Council members standing to the left of the stairway.

His grandfather had already beaten him there, and was at the foot of the stairs, slightly to the right. Lucian came up along his left side. They did not make eye contact, instead looking up at Rhaegar, who looked just as impressive as he had the night before.

"I decided to make this more informal. We wouldn't need another little incident like last night." Rhaegar said, a large smirk on his face, as if it were a joke. His uncle's attitude helped to lift a weight of guilt and concern he had from the night previous, although he knew his grandfather was still very serious about the confrontation.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lucian and Victor bowed simultaneously to their King, who waved him off as if they wasn't required to bow.

"Now then, let us get to the point. Lord Victor Flynn, I have summoned you today to assume the position as Hand to the King. Are you aware of the expectations this position commands?

"Yes Your Grace, I am fully aware of what is expected of me."

"Good. Then I award you the position as my Hand." Varys came from the left and presented Victor with the pin symbolizing his position. Lucian looked on as Victor gave a suspicious look to the Spider, ever cautious of Varys. He had told Lucian many times during the trip to King's Landing to avoid falling into the Spider's Web.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I shall serve you faithfully until my last breath."

"Which I hope is not soon, Lord Flynn." Rhaegar and Victor exchanged nods of courtesy before Rhaegar brought his violet eyes upon his nephew. "As for you, my dear nephew, I do have an assignment for you."

"I would be pleased to serve my uncle, the King, in any capacity." Lucian's response was very diplomatic and calculated. He did not take his eyes off of his uncle for a moment, believing he had already been disrespectful enough the previous evening.

"Good. This task will not be easy, and it is not up for argument." Rhaegar took a deep breath, as if releasing his word would be a great weight lifted off of him. "You will be understudy to your grandfather to succeed him not only as heir to Foxden, but as the next Hand to the King."

Lucian and Victor remained emotionless at the proclamation by King Rhaegar, while there was movement throughout the ranks of the Gold Cloaks present in the hall, as well as with a few Kingsguard. No Small Council member was at all taken aback by the statement, although Grand Maester Pycelle was seen as visibly disgruntled by the appointment. Perhaps Rhaegar had told them previously of his plans.

"I shall serve you and your family faithfully, Your Grace." Victor had warned Lucian that this was a possibility, and prepared him for what it meant. Lucian was eager to accept the challenge of being the Hand of the King after his grandfather, to serve Rhaegar after Victor departed from the world, and to serve Aegon as well after Rhaegar died.

"Perfect. Lord Victor, for your appointment, I am holding a grand tournament that will take place in two months' time."

"That is highly unnecessary my King. I do not need such things when I am simply fulfilling my duty." Lucian knew that Victor wasn't so much opposed to the tournament for this reasoning than for the fact he did not like some of the noble houses of Westeros, specifically Lords Lannister, Greyjoy and Tyrell. Relations with the Tullys were strained as well, since many houses in the Riverlands were torn between who to fully support, although the Flynns had never made a move to usurp the rule over the Riverlands.

"Nonsense!" Rhaegar was now in a jovial mood, and would not hear any appeals from his new Hand. "We must celebrate your assignment. Besides, it will make a good warm up for the tournament marking the turn of the century." And with that, the Bard King defeated the Old Fox, who was now grumpy, knowing he would have to deal with the lords and ladies of Westeros. Lucian could only smirk at his grandfather's attitude.

"If it pleases you to hold it, it pleases me to have it in my honor my King." Victor said, a small, forced smile stretched onto his face. He had an air of defeat in his voice knowing that Rhaegar would not be denied his tournament, despite it being in Victor's name.

"Wonderful. Lord Tyrion," The Imp was motioned towards, and he walked forward to the Throne. "Please, have ravens sent out to all corners of the realm, to all the noble houses of Westeros. Tell them of the details we have discussed today. Once everyone has assembled two months from now, the tournament shall begin."

"Of course Your Grace." Tyrion turned heel and began to exit the Great Hall through one of the side exits, Lucian believing that the dwarf was going directly to the scribes to mass produce the message.

"That will be all for today. We will meet in the chambers of the Small Council tomorrow to discuss other matters. Go."

Lucian went behind his grandfather and grasped the handles of his chair, turning the chair and pushing him away from the throne room as the rest of the Small Council members, save the Spider, walked along with them, leaving the Bard King and his Master of Whispers alone. As the Foxes exited room, they saw that Belfry was once again waiting for his masters.

"You're never far from us, are you my friend?" Lucian inquired, a smirk stretching across his face. Belfry was truly a man who was devoted to House Flynn. Upon seeing Lucian's face, a similar smirk stretch across the young servant's face as well.

"Who would take care of you foxes if not me?"

"That is a question that I hope we never find out." Victor responded to the question as Belfry now took the chair from Lucian, the young men still grinning widely. "Belfry, I do believe I want to explore the courtyard today. Lucian, will you join us?"

"No Grandfather, I had promised Aegon that I would visit him upon our arrival. I suspect he will be quite annoyed if I don't get around to it today." Aegon was always a bit impatient with the people around him, one of the few negative qualities that the Crown Prince possessed. Lucian was always able to calm his cousin no matter Aegon's frustrations. Perhaps this was why Rhaegar had chosen him as the future Hand for his cousin.

"Very well. Give your cousin my regards. I shall see you when the Small Council meets tomorrow." Lucian gave a bow to his grandfather, who was pushed by Belfry down the hall and out of sight. Lucian, now alone in the hall, proceeded to go the opposite way, the direction where he knew Aegon's chamber lied in the Keep.

"Lord Lucian, a moment please." Lucian turned to see the Spider exiting notably later than the rest. Lucian had the distinct impression that this was done intentionally to get the Silver Fox alone. His guard up, Lucian responded.

"Lord Varys. Certainly, I can spare a moment for the man who helped to save my cousins from death."

"Please my young Lord, I do not deserve praise in my actions. It was only the sacrifices of your mother and father that the Targaryan dynasty is as strong as it is today. They are the heroes. A shame though," the eunuch sighed, looking into the emerald eyes of Lucian, "they are not nearly sung about as much as they should be."

"Your praise gives me pride in them, Lord Varys." Lucian looked straight ahead as the two walked the corridor, the old suits of armor worn by Lucian's ancestors being the only witnesses of their conversation. "They died protecting their family, the great honor."

"Yes, but I believe it is the Targaryans that should be honored. Marcus and Rhaella knew what was happening that day and had decided to buy time, knowing they would not survive no matter the outcome."

"You were there, Lord Varys?" For the evacuation of the Royal Family?" Lucian's curiosity had gotten the better of him. He needed to know what the last moments of his parents were like. It was a question that had silently ate away at him for so many years. Now, in front of a man who was likely to know the answer to his question, his ability to force the question out of his mind had given away to his desire for knowledge. Varys gave a deep sigh and answered.

"Yes, I was in the chambers of the Queen along with young Rhaenys and the babe Aegon, along with your parents. I had come to replace Prince Aegon with a Pisswater Prince I had acquired from a man in the city, determined to have King Rhaegar's heir live on. But fortunately, and unfortunately, your parents insisted that both children, along with Queen Elia, would live that day."

But before Varys could continue with the tale, a large party came around a corner on the far side of the corridor. Surrounded by gold cloaks was Prince Viserys and his nephew, the Crown Prince Aegon. Their reactions could not be any different upon seeing Lucian in the hall; Aegon's face broke out in delight of seeing his cousin, while Viserys, still disgruntled and possibly terrified of his nephew, took half of the gold cloaks and made a hard right now a corridor, intent on avoiding Lucian for the time being.

"Cousin Lucian, it has been far too long!" Aegon's enthusiasm distracted Lucian from the sight of his uncle purposefully avoiding him, which had given the Silver Fox a bit of satisfaction. He extended his hand to the young Prince, but Aegon chose to instead embrace his cousin, a gesture which was returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"It is good to see you too my kin. I agree, it has been far too long since our last meeting." Neither Lucian nor Aegon desired to mention the scene made the previous night. Both Lucian and Aegon's actions had been noticed last night. Perhaps this was why Aegon had not been at the meeting today.

"Lord Lucian, I must take my leave. Much work to be done." Lucian had forgotten Varys was behind him. He turned towards the Spider, disappointed that their conversation could not continue. Varys saw the disappointment in his face and remarked "Do not worry, we will continue this conversation another time."

Lucian nodded, assured by the eunuch's words, and bid Lord Varys a good day, a gesture which was returned to Lucian and Aegon. The Master of Whispers turned around and began walking while the cousins began walking in the opposite direction, the cousins leading a number of guards along with them.

"Father spoke to me about the tournament we were holding in honor of your grandfather being named the Hand." Aegon could not hide the excitement he was feeling. He was beaming with enthusiasm for the tournament. "Every great house of Westeros, together at the same time. Just imagine Cousin."

"It should be a grand tournament Cousin, although my grandfather is quite apprehensive about it being held. Have you thought about entering?"

"Who wouldn't!?" Aegon's response drew a laugh out of Lucian. He had missed the Crown Prince's enthusiasm. "The glory of victory in such a competition would make any man wish to compete in the tournament."

"Well I wish you the best of luck my Prince. The Seven know it will be difficult, but I believe you can attain the victory you desire." Lucian's feigned confidence in his cousin only increased the enthusiasm of the Crown Prince, despite Lucian having trouble himself believing Aegon would be able to win.

"I know I can beat a great deal of competitors that come my way." The Young Dragon began listing possible opponents. "Loras Tyrell is likely to compete, but I think I can defeat him. Renly Baratheon shouldn't be any trouble if he joins. Oh, and if the Stark boy from the North faces me he will be disappointed."

"And what if Sers Jamie or Jon fight though?" Lucian's remarks quickly brought his cousin down from his euphoria by his perceived certain victory of the tournament. "Or if your uncle Oberyn joins one of the events? He is quite skilled as well."

The confidence and enthusiasm Aegon had turned to worry, and he gave a gulp at the thought of fighting any of the three formidable warriors that his cousin had mentioned. Lucian gave a snicker at Aegon's face, causing Aegon to give a nervous smile back.

"Well, hopefully they are somehow eliminated before I have to face any of them."

"A grand strategy indeed, Your Grace." Lucian teased, causing his cousin to playfully hit him in the shoulder. Even the Gold Cloaks following them broke in laughter along with the cousins upon Lucian's final witty response. The dialogue created a joyous feeling that distracted Lucian from the worries of earlier as the party continued their walk towards Aegon's quarters.

After they arrived in Aegon's quarters, the Gold Cloaks left the cousins alone, dismissed by their Prince. The Crown Prince's room was more magnificent than Lucian remembered it. Tapestries of magnificent beauty draped the outsides of the doors that lead out to a small walkout where Aegon could view the city as he pleased. His bed was draped in orange and white, no doubt the doing of his Dornish mother Queen Elia. In the center of the room was a table, and on that table rested a large pitcher and two goblets of gold, decorated with rubies and onyx.

"Wine, my dear cousin? I had it delivered to me this morning, but unfortunately Viserys wanted to speak with me about something trivial." Aegon too had a tone of distain for their nephew, as Lucian gave a chuckle at the Prince's attitude.

"Quite assumptive that I would want to drink, Aegon." Lucian sat in a chair opposite of Aegon and gladly poured himself a drink, handing the pitcher to his cousin. Both men sipped from their goblets, joking about their escapades over the past eight years. They had not seen one another in so long that they got lost in conversation and in their glasses. After laughing over the last story that Aegon shared, where Ser Connington had been thought of as older than Ser Barristan by a few maidens in Dorne during a visit to his uncles, the Prince's expression suddenly became gloomy.

"What troubles you cousin?" Lucian had not seen his cousin this down in quite some time, the sight of which troubled him greatly. The young prince looked up, his face frowning at his future Hand.

"It's nothing my cousin. Just a slight issue."

"It cannot be that slight my Prince." Lucian frowned at his cousin, trying to figure out what the issue could have been. "Please, confide in me my kin. Perhaps I can help you."

The Young Dragon gave a sigh, and once again looked his cousin in the eyes. Both men's eyes were slightly closed due to the late hour and the effects of the wine. "I have heard whispers between my mother and father. They say the realm is weaker than ever since the Rebellion. He believes that it is necessary to craft new alliances between the Great Houses."

"So this tournament just isn't about my grandfather's appointment then?"

"Apparently not. My father has apparently ordered Lord Tyrion in secret to tell all the lords of the Great Houses to bring their children to the ceremonies. We are to be wedded off to one another to ensure the Kingdoms are secure." Aegon had a bit of disgust in his voice as he described his father's plan, slurring some of his words, a consequence due to the alcohol no doubt.

"Well Cousin, you should expect this. You are royalty after all, arranged marriages are common. Your parents' marriage was arranged, so was the marriage of mine."

"Yeah," the apprehensive Prince answered, "but if my father had really loved my mother when their marriage was arranged, why did he kidnap Lyanna Stark?"

The question took Lucian aback, as he quickly looked away, attempting to find an answer to his cousin's question. It was true, Rhaegar's actions long ago had shaken Lucian's own opinion on arranged marriages as a whole, mostly because of the price of Rhaegar's infidelity. After a time of silence, Lucian found an answer for his cousin.

"I agree with you. I feel marrying for love is much easier than dealing with the strains of political marriages. But," Lucian gave a solemn, yet slightly drunken look at his cousin, "we are nobility, in your case royalty. We must do as is expected of us by our subjects."

Aegon stared at his cousin, and sighed before responding, his eyes looking slightly down and away. "I suppose you are right." Aegon gave a slight chuckle. "You were always dutiful and loyal Lucian. Still are. I admire you for that my kinsman." Lucian's comment made the already red in the face Lucian blush further. He disliked whenever anyone called him dutiful.

"It's funny, my cousin." Lucian looked back up to see Aegon now staring out of the glass door that led to his balcony, as if resigning himself to the fate which the Seven had bestowed upon him. "You had everything taken away from you for a mistake that my father made." Aegon now looked back towards his cousin, his eyes watering, tears eventually running down his face. "Yet you are the one that has turned out for the better."

"That's not-"

"No, it is. You have confidence, intellect, and a sense of duty greater than any person I've seen in this wretched place. I don't nearly match up to you." Aegon drank the last of his wine, a sad smile stretch across his face as he looked back towards Lucian, who felt pity for the young Targaryan's insecurities.

"Come, my cousin. My Prince." Lucian steadied himself as he rose, and walked over to Aegon, lifting him up and walking him towards the bed. He laid Aegon down, who was now sniffling and fighting back the remainder of his tears. Lucian patted his younger cousin on the head, sorrow in his heart seeing Aegon broken like this.

"Goodnight my friend. I will see you tomorrow." He began to walk towards the door, taking a moment to steady himself again. Perhaps he had drank too much of the wine. As he began again, Aegon called out to him.

"Lucian." The Silver Fox turned to see his cousin sitting up, slumped over and looking at him. "Forgive my family for costing you yours." The young prince then fell back over to his side, his legs hanging slightly off of the bed. Lucian, feeling a great deal of sadness after his cousin's final statement, walked back over and lifted his cousin's legs onto the bed, and began back towards the door.

As he closed the door behind him, he ran into Ser Jon Connington, who had been stationed on the wall opposite of the door. He had been standing guard over Aegon the entire time, probably knowing that Lucian was there with him. The men looked at one another for a couple of moments. Without saying a word to the Griffin, Lucian looked down, shook his head and began towards his own quarters. Connington watched the Silver Fox as he descended the stairway, looking at the doorway of his Prince, and back to the Silver Fox, pondering what had been said in the room between the two grandchildren of the Mad King.


	6. Rising Sun

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the Bloodlines chapter. I found it a bit harder to write Aegon, considering the alternate timeline of events that occur in my story rather than in the actual aSoIaF. His personality still remains a bit to be desired on my end, hopefully I can develop it. Another note is that Victor the Younger, Lucian's brother, will now be known as Myles. This is mainly for my benefit (spoiler) as I plan on having the Elder and Lesser around each other more often. Don't want to confuse myself. But for now, we have another Lucian POV chapter. As always, I enjoy any reviews and hope you, the readers, enjoy yourselves. Disclaimer: aSoIaF series is not my creation. All rights go to GRRM, and my personal thanks for creating this world we have lost ourselves in.

* * *

Lucian had not slept well the previous night. The confessions of guilt he had received from his cousin continued to haunt him well after he had arrived back in his own quarters. He had sat on the bed, attempting to gather his thoughts for the longest time, before succumbing to the need for sleep, of which he got very little of. It was soon morning, and combined with the headache he was feeling (no doubt an effect of over drinking), he knew it would not be an easy day for him.

He had been woken up by a young maid who was delivering him food for the morning, most likely by order of Rhaegar or Elia. No doubt Connington told the King and Queen something about the boys staying up into the latest parts of the night. Lucian accepted the breakfast of eggs and sausage, and dismissed the maid, who had been looking at him with a face of great desire.

'She's pretty enough.' Lucian thought to himself, examining the young maid as she exited his chambers, a bit of disappointment in her face. She was a petite girl, with blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Perhaps if Lucian wasn't suffering from his hangover and did not have Aegon's words bothering him, he would have bedded her along with his breakfast. But he had more important matters to attend to, and after devouring the much needed breakfast, he began to prepare for the day.

He exited his quarters and began down the corridor. Much was on his mind, but he had to put it to the side for now. He would check on Aegon after the Small Council was dismissed, figuring that he would still be passed out and sleeping in his bed, unless someone had disturbed him. Perhaps the Young Dragon wouldn't even remember what he had said the night before. Lucian didn't know if that scenario brought him comfort or worry.

As he continued down the corridor, he saw that there was a courtyard he could cut over to save him some walking distance. He walked out into the morning sun and took in the refreshing sight of flower beds. He found himself stopping to take in the oasis that was in the middle of what his grandfather had described as a dark and dangerous place. Even if Victor's assessment of King's Landing and the Red Keep was true, the courtyard seemed like a paradise.

"Cousin!"

"Nephew!"

Two feminine voices called out, and Victor looked back to see Rhaenys approaching him, along with Daenerys and a number of guards. Rhaenys was wearing robes of black and orange, a mixture of her Targaryan and Martell heritage, while Dany was dressed in magnificent sapphire robes. Both ladies had the most radiant looks on their faces upon seeing their relative, to which Lucian shot back with a halfhearted smile. He had been hoping to just get through the day without having to interact with anyone before the Small Council convened, a fool's dream if there ever was one.

"Cousin Rhaenys, and Aunt Daenerys as well." He hugged Daenerys first. She had gotten much taller since the last time they had met, and had grown into a maiden whose beauty could rival any of the Seven Kingdoms. She was beaming at the sight of her nephew, although their relationship was more like cousins considering Lucian was eight years her elder. She held him in a long embrace before pulling away, her smile still radiating.

"It is good to see you back in King's Landing, cousin." Rhaenys had a lesser smile on her face, and embraced her cousin for a shorter period than their aunt had. Rhaenys had never been the most energetic of children, a trait that had carried over into her adulthood. Lucian always noted that she had always been more of a strategist type.

"It is good to be back in the Capital, among my family. Tell me, where are my two relatives heading off to today?"

"We're going to prepare!" Daenerys blurted out excitedly.

"For what?"

"The arrival of my uncles and their families. They've sent a raven saying they're close to the Capital." Rhaenys responded to Lucian's inquiry, taking him aback. He had no idea that the Martells were already on their way to the Capital.

"Didn't the ravens just get sent out yesterday announcing the Tournament of the Hand?"

"Yes," Rhaenys answered casually, as if the question her cousin posed annoyed her. "But the Martells always come to visit my mother around this time of year anyways. I guess it's just a coincidence they're showing up early. You've met them, haven't you?"

Lucian thought back to the last time he was in King's Landing eight years ago. If he remembered correctly, the head of the Martells, Prince Doran, was visiting his sister the Queen and had brought along his three children: Arianne, Quentyn and the youngest Trystane, who Lucian did not remember. All had possessed the olive skin and black hair that the Martells were known for having.

Arianne, Victor recalled, was a particularly rambunctious girl who had gotten Rhaenys and Lucian in trouble for convincing them into sneaking out of the Red Keep with her into King's Landing. They were found out when Ser Jamie Lannister saw them on the streets and had them returned (Arianne protesting the entire way back) to the King, Queen and Doran, all three furious with the children. Lucian still remembered the lashes he received from his grandfather upon his return to Foxden for his insolence during the visit.

Quentyn was a lad that had always been serious, although that did not stop him from playing with the other children. Lucian remembered that was a tad plain and rarely smiled at all. He was the only one who had chosen to stay behind during the expedition into the city. Arianne had suspected that her brother was the one that gave them away, but Lucian sensed that Quentyn was dutiful and had not disclosed of the party's venture outside of the Red Keep.

"Yes, I do remember them. It will be nice seeing them again."

"Good. Perhaps you can meet the Sand Snakes as well. I hear my Uncle Oberyn is taking them along this time." Rhaenys gave a coy smile towards her cousin upon seeing his face of apprehension. "That should be an interesting experience dealing with them."

"It was an interesting experience with Arianne. I can't imagine what the Sand Snakes would be like." Victor expressed a sarcastic tone to hide his all too real concerns about Oberyn Martell bringing his bastard daughters. He had heard the rumors of their exploits in Dorne and throughout the Seven Kingdoms. They were women he would have to be cautious of, much like their father.

"Well, we must go. Good luck with the Small Council meeting, cousin. Perhaps we shall see you at the feast tonight." Rhaenys casually walked off, Daenerys following closely behind, waving a goodbye to Lucian, which was returned. After the two Princesses were out of sight with their guards, Lucian gave a sigh, knowing that the Martell women were going to be as much of a hassle as his cousin sometimes was.

He opened the doors the chamber his grandfather had picked out for the Small Council chamber. It wasn't anything impressive, but it was near the Tower of the Hand, likely a reason that Victor had picked it. As he gained a view into the chamber, he saw his grandfather sitting at the far end of the table, Belfry standing near him. Immediately to his grandfather's left was Petyr Baelish, who had discontinued the conversation he was having with Victor to observe the newcomer, his eyes looking the Silver Fox up and down.

"Ahh, it seems our youngest member has arrived. Much sooner than I had expected." Baelish's tone had a hint of mocking. Did he know that Lucian and Aegon had been up late into the night? If Connington had told Rhaegar, perhaps Baelish was in attendance. Lucian gave no expression towards the jab. He wouldn't give the cunning Baelish the advantage this early.

"I only lament at the fact that I didn't beat you here, Lord Baelish. With how busy you must be running your brothel, I would've suspected you to be the one running late." The retort brought a halfhearted, slightly jaded laugh from Baelish's mouth, as if he were entertained with having brought out a witty retort.

"I'm afraid he cannot be as late as me, however." It was now Tyrion's turn to enter the room, as he had waddled in unnoticed by either Baelish or Lucian, their attentions firmly on one another. "Considering I'm likely Lord Baelish's best customer, I find myself spending more time there than its owner does."

"I will be sure to post a guard there then, if there's ever a case of emergency when we need you." Victor did not seem to be amused with the little Lannister's remarks, nor too impressed with Baelish or Lucian. "Now, sit. We must still wait for Varys, Ser Barristan and Pycelle before beginning."

"That would only make six, Grandfather. Who is the seventh of this illustrious council?" Lucian inquired as he took a seat on the left hand side of the table next to Lord Tyrion. He had been amused by the Imp and was much more impressed with him than he was with Baelish.

"I have been told the Master of Ships, Stannis Baratheon, had resigned his post in protest of Lord Tywin being removed as Hand. We are currently looking for a replacement." Lucian noticed a hint of satisfaction in Victor's voice as he announced this. If there were two houses that the Old Fox disliked, it was the Lannisters for their arrogance, and the Baratheons for aligning themselves with the Lannisters after the war.

"And what of King Rhaegar?"

"He is supposed to be here any moment now, possibly along with Pycelle or Varys, or both."

"Suppose a few of us want to get in the ear of the King before the Council is convened." Lucian remark sarcastically. He had always heard of Pycelle as having a brown nose when it came to Lord Tywin and King Rhaegar, and knew that Varys was a man Rhaegar wanted around him at all times to hear of the whispers the Spider's 'little birds' had heard.

Moments later, Varys entered the room. Courteous as always, the eunuch gave a little bow to Victor and the rest of the council before taking the seat to the right Lucian. Finally entered Rhaegar, dressed in purple robes, looking handsome and intimidating with his presence. Along with him was Ser Barristan, dressed in the White as usual, and Grand Maester Pycelle, who had no doubt been attempting to persuade the King about something that would benefit the old fool, under the guise of it being for the good of the realm of course.

'Perhaps like how he persuaded the Mad King to open the gates for Tywin Lannister.' Lucian thought to himself.

"Ahh, gentleman. A lovely summer day, is it not?" Rhaegar's voice was pleasant as he addressed his Small Council, all of whom openly agreed with it. Indeed, it was a magnificent summer day, and Lucian thought it was a shame to be spending it indoors with much older men than he was. Both men assumed their chairs, Rhaegar at the other end of the table opposite of Victor and Pycelle to his immediate right, opposite of Varys' seat. Ser Barristan opted to stand guard at the door, leaving an empty seat between Littlefinger and Pycelle.

"Before we begin. Lord Victor, who is this young lad you have alongside of you?"

"This is Belfry Rivers. He is a trusted servant of mine." Belfry looked absolutely petrified as he was introduced by Victor to the King and the rest of the Small Council. Lucian couldn't blame him. It must be quite the intimidating thing for a baseborn to be in the direct presence of the King of Westeros, not to mention being mentioned by him.

"He looks to be a fine young lad. Loyal as well, I hope?" Rhaegar was not addressing Victor, but Belfry, whose nervousness only escalated in being addressed directly by Rhaegar. After a moment, he gave a bow and shuddered out an answer.

"I-I-I am m-most loyal to my Lords Flynn, Y-your Grace. I w-wouldn't dare betray them for anything in the world." The nervous answer caused Rhaegar to roar in playful laughter at how loyal and intimidated Belfry was of him. Tyrion and Lucian smiled, although the Old Fox wore his usual stone expression while Varys looked at Belfry with curiosity. The rest had no care of the words the young man had spoken, with Pycelle giving a disgusted face at the presence of the young baseborn bastard.

"Splendid! I'm glad such loyal young men still exist in the baseborn population of my Kingdoms. Please, be my guest in observing our meetings for the times we hold them!" This invitation by Rhaegar drew a number of reactions. Tyrion and Varys seemed amused by the proposal, while Pycelle seemed stunned that his King would break tradition by allowing a baseborn to viewing the workings of noblemen. Ser Barristan had a look of annoyance towards his King's actions, but made no appeal to his decision. Victor and Baelish gave no great reaction, the Old Fox's stone mask still secured on his face and Littlefinger looking bored.

Belfry gave a look towards Lucian, who smiled wide and nodded towards his friend. Belfry gave a nervous smile back, and turned towards the King.

"I am honored, My King. I would be glad to observe." Being reassured by his friend had helped Belfry take a much more presentable tone in addressing his King.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now, onto the business at hand. We must plan for Lord Victor's tournament." Victor gave an uncomfortable face upon this announcement. "First off, housing arrangements. Lord Baelish," Rhaegar turned towards Littlefinger as he addressed him. "I do hope that the housing accommodations have been made for the minor lords that are attending."

"Yes My Lord, I have arranged to rent out a great number of rooms from inns located in the higher end areas of King's Landing, as well as inns that are just outside of the walls along the roads leading into the city. There should be no problem in assigning any minor lords to an inn and still having room. Quarters have also been set in the Red Keep for all seven of the Great Houses."

'How are you planning to finance it though?' Lucian had not yet seen an expense report from Littlefinger or an examination of the crown's finances. He grew suspicious of Littlefinger, unsure of what the Master of Coin's plans were in helping to house so many lords and ladies of Westeros.

"Perfect. Lord Lannister," Rhaegar seemed satisfied enough, and now turned towards Tyrion, apparently not as concerned as his nephew secretly was. "Has the City Watch been informed on what the proper protocol will be for the duration of the tournament?"

'So the Imp is the Master of Laws. Interesting.' Lucian turned in his chair to look upon Tyrion as he delivered his answer to the King.

"Your Grace, the Gold Cloaks have been given their orders and been made to drill daily in separate squads. They are ready and informed of the demands that will be made of them throughout the tournament. I've also been informed that the city folk are quite excited for the tournament. There shouldn't be any sort of issue."

"Perfect. Excellent work, Lord Tyrion." The little Lannister bowed at the recognition given to him.

"Indeed, Lord Tyrion. You have done a fine job at preparing." The praise from Victor shocked both Tyrion and Lucian, considering the Imp's heritage. Tyrion gave another courteous bow to the Old Fox, which was returned before he looked upon Rhaegar.

"Your Grace, have you picked out the grounds of which you want the tournament held at?"

"Ah, yes. A fair point made there. Erm…well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't made my choice yet." The Bard King looked quite embarrassed at not having done this yet, blushing and giving a slight cough. Victor raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Perhaps we should do that, Your Grace. I shall go and find a suitable-"

"Now now, Lord Flynn. There's no reason for you to go outside of the walls, especially in your state." Pycelle had cut off Victor, annoying both of the foxes seated at the table.

"I can assure you, Grand Maester, I am in perfect health to survey land, and my skill set at surveying land is better than anyone else seated at this table."

"Yes, but it would take far longer because of you having to take a carriage, my Lord." Victor looked infuriated with Pycelle's mention of needing a carriage, a slight to his disability and age. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Grace?"

'You bastard, Pycelle.' Lucian wore an expression of anger at the insult that the Grand Maester had thrown towards his grandfather, despite it holding some merit. It had been nearly a decade since Victor had rode. His advanced age had taken a great toll upon his body, already strained from his youthful escapades.

"Hmmmm. A fair point is made by the Grand Maester, Lord Flynn." Lucian looked upon his uncle with shock. He couldn't believe Rhaegar was agreeing with Pycelle. "It would take longer for you to survey the lands than if, say, someone younger were to go. Lucian, perhaps." Rhaegar gestured over towards his nephew, who had been caught totally by surprise at the suggestion.

"Me, Your Grace?"

"Of course. You're a young, bright young lad, I'm sure you can find a place worthy of holding this tournament. Besides, isn't this what your House is known for in the Riverlands? How many times have I heard that 'the nose of a Fox can sniff out the greatest of lands?' I'm sure your grandfather has taught you enough for you to be efficient in finding us a plot of land for the Tournament." Rhaegar's smile and confidence in his nephew only helped to make Lucian more apprehensive. He hadn't been expecting his first assignment so soon, but had identified that his uncle was not so much agreeing with Pycelle as wanting Lucian to go instead.

It was true what his uncle had said, Victor and his family had always been able to figure out where the most fertile of soil was. It had been a skill passed down since the days of the First Fox, their ancestor. It was because of this that Flynn had requested old Harrenhal from Aegon I after its conquest, knowing that the castle would take many years to rebuilt due to the damage Balerion had caused. He had seen the gold to be made in farming a great number of different crops to help feed the peoples throughout the Riverlands, as well as how potential farmers may be drawn to farming and being protected by Flynn and Foxden.

"Your Grace, your nephew is quite young and inexperienced. Perhaps it is better if we trust this assignment to another, more suitable person." Pycelle had opened his mouth again in protest of a Flynn being named. Lucian expected that this was because of Pycelle's allegiance to Tywin, and that he was trying to spite the Flynns.

"If it pleases His Grace, I shall accept the assignment of finding suitable grounds for the Tournament of the Hand. I assure you it is well within my power." Lucian's voice was full of confidence and determination after having his family slighted once again by the Grand Maester, whom he shot a dirty look at before turning back towards his uncle. "If it wouldn't be of inconvenience, I'd like some members of the City Watch to accompany me. I would like to ride out today to begin."

"Certainly. I dismiss you for the day while you go forth. Lord Tyrion, would you also go and ride with my nephew to keep him out of trouble? I know how he loves to sneak off and explore." The slight jab to Lucian's escapades eight years ago made the Silver Fox blush a deep red, visibly pleasing his uncle.

"Of course Your Grace. Come, Lord Lucian, let us go." Tyrion hopped off of his chair and began towards the door, Lucian getting up and following close behind. Ser Barristan opened the door for them to exit, closing it behind them as well.

The two walked into the stables, conversing about where they wanted to head off first. They eventually agreed to search southeast of the city first, traversing the Kingsroad. Lucian reasoned that holding the tournament near the harbor would perhaps give more opportunity for viewers by using boats. Tyrion had argued that this was perhaps not the safest idea, but given the sheer size of the tournament, he agreed it was at least worth looking at.

"Lord Tyrion, how do you like being the Master of Laws?" Lucian asked as he and Tyrion rode out on their horses, accompanied by a number of guards.

"Oh, it is busy work, I must say. I have to help pass judgment for crimes that the commoners commit. Plus I have to hear the King's Justice whine that he doesn't get enough people to execute. 'Hang them this, head on a spike that.' Utterly annoying." Tyrion's sarcasm drew the laughter of Lucian. Perhaps not all Lannisters were arrogant.

"It is a funny thing though, Lord Lucian."

"And what is that, Lord Tyrion?"

"I must serve out sentences on the poor for crimes they have committed, knowing full well that half of the lords of Westeros have committed similar crimes without ever seeing justice. Rape, theft, murder." Lucian flinched, as he remembered how Tyrion's father had never himself been brought to justice for ordering the murder of the royal family. "Numerous accounts of crimes that never were punished. A shame really." Tyrion continued as he rode behind Lucian, not noticing the young man's flinch or the faraway look he had on his face. "But, we must do what we can to serve the King, I suppose."

"Mhm." Was all Lucian could respond with on the matter, giving Tyrion a head nod. They soon stopped a little ways off of the Kingsroad, survey a patch of land that looked perfect in Lucian's mind.

"You see, Lord Tyrion? The harbor will give boats the ability to watch from the sea, and if we put all of the stands on the opposite side to not block anyone's view, a grand crowd will be able to gather. Plus it's just outside of the city, so your Gold Cloaks can respond at a moment's notice. Hell," Lucian continued, the pride in his idea growing further "People might even be able to watch from the walls of the Capital itself."

The Silver Fox looked to his partner, grinning from ear to ear. Lord Tyrion, a bit of a skeptical look on his face, gave his own surveying of the land before nodding in agreement.

"I say Lucian, you would have a great future as a land surveyor if you weren't destined to rot as Hand to your cousin. Much more money to be made in….Now who is that?" Tyrion's focus was now behind Lucian, who turned his horse to see banners in the distance on the Kingsroad, and a very large party moving towards the Capital.

Lucian soon realized it was the Dornish party arriving to visit Elia Martell and to participate in the Hand's Tournament. The banners of orange with the yellow spear piercing the red sun was impressive, as well as the great band of warriors they had brought along with them. The skin of many in the party was just as dark olive as Rhaenys and Elia's, with hair as black as the mother and daughter as well.

"Hmm. Would've figured them to have come by sea." Tyrion frowned, pondering why Doran Martell would bring his party through the mountains that separated Dorne from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

"A good question. Perhaps we should ask." Lucian caught Tyrion's eye, and understanding one another the two raced off to greet the Dornish. They soon came to the head of the party, where a number of riders met them on their horses. One rider had removed his helm, revealing shoulder length black hair with a widow's peak. His faced was lined, with a sharp nose and black eyes, almost like that of a snake's.

"Ahh, the infamous Red Viper himself. Lord Oberyn, pleased to finally meet you." Tyrion's introduction cast light upon the identity of the man he and Lucian approached, causing the Silver Fox's mouth to nearly open in awe. He had heard many rumors about the Red Viper in the halls of Foxden, but never did he believe he would meet the infamous warrior. Oberyn looked upon the two and spoke.

"You must be Tyrion Lannister. Yes, you do have the features of a Lannister. Combined with your physique," this remark by Oberyn drew snickers in the ranks of his knights "You can only be the Imp I have heard rumors about."

"Your skills of deduction are impeccable." Tyrion mocked, causing the Dornishmen who had been laughing to now be angry, some of their sword hands reaching for their hilts. "But I'm sure the rumors of my whoring pale in comparison to yours, considering you flaunt your proof around."

The reference to the Sand Snakes had Oberyn give a sly, yet slightly menacing smirk in response to the Imp before turning to Lucian.

"And you. You possess the features of the King and his family. Yet you are not my nephew Aegon. His eyes are violet like his father's if I remember, not green like yours." Oberyn seemed puzzled trying to figure out Lucian's identity. "Rhaegar hasn't hidden away a bastard for so long, has he?"

"No Lord Oberyn. I am Lucian Flynn of Foxden. Rhaegar is my uncle through my mother, Princess Rhaella."

"Ahhhh, of course! I had forgotten Rhaella had children with a man from the Riverlands. Ahh, sweet Rhaella," Oberyn looked into space, recalling a memory of Lucian's mother. "She was so graceful and lovely. I would have surely bedded her if given the chance."

Oberyn's boldness in his statement threw Lucian so off guard he didn't know whether to draw his sword or accept the words Oberyn had used to express his mother. Choosing neither, he simply muttered out "Welcome back, m'lord."

Oberyn smiled and nodded his head at both men, bidding them farewell and continuing towards the walls of the Capital. Tyrion and Lucian hadn't even been able to question why the Dornish had travelled by land and not sea.

"Bold fellow, he is. Dangerous as well from what I hear of him." Lucian agreed wholeheartedly with Tyrion's observations. "Should be interesting seeing him in Littlefinger's brothel. Perhaps there will be another member to the Sand Snakes within the year. Come, Lucian, we should continue our work."

Lucian began to follow Tyrion, but turned his head back to once more observe the Dornish party coming into King's Landing. He stopped his horse, his jaw becoming unhinged at the sight of a most beautiful woman riding in a carriage, surrounded by knights as well as four other women close in age. But it was the beauty in the center that Lucian could not take his eyes off of.

"Bless the Seven," he thought out loud, continuing to observe her. She had long, black hair, the back of which had been done in two ringlets that went down her back. She was dressed in magnificent robes that did not hide the fact she possessed a curvaceous body, buxom and shorter in stature.

But what melted Lucian's heart was her dark eyes, as he looked into them when she had spotted Lucian sitting atop his horse, making no minds to hide the fact he was dumbstruck by her beauty. She gave a flirtatious look, which most of the women surrounding her noticed and giggled at. Lucian blushed in embarrassment, looking away for a moment before looking back again as the carriage passed. He continued to look on, and saw that the lady he had been so enamored with looked back three times, taking Lucian in.

"Ahh, I see you have noticed Prince Doran's daughter Arianne. Luscious woman, isn't she?" Tyrion had circled back to see what was taking Lucian so long, finding the Silver Fox to be immobilized on his horse. Lucian quickly turned around to face the Imp.

"THAT was Arianne?" Lucian had not seen the girl he had spent so much time with eight years ago since he had left King's Landing, only corresponding with her for about a year afterwards. She had completely changed from what he had remembered her being.

"Very much so, the very same heiress to Dorne and cousin to the royal children. Now if you would control yourself," Tyrion smirked at Lucian, who didn't meet the Imp in the eye, still quite red in the face, "We do still have work to do."

The two men began again observing land for the tournament, Lucian giving one last look at the carriage Arianne had been riding in. Upon the horizon, he could have sworn he saw a head with its long black hair in ringlets turn once more, looking back at him.


	7. The Vixen

A/N: I appreciate the support that this AU has been shown by you guys. I feel as if it's a bit slower developing than I had wanted it, but I'm planning on slightly speeding it up in the coming chapters. Also, I'm planning on a new AU fiction that more closely resembles the actual aSoIaF universe and timeline, so I may be going with an every other Friday update with this series. Still unsure of how I'll be approaching everything with school still going on. But for now, here's a chapter from a character I'm not sure you guys would have expected from me. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Oh Lyza, your hair always was the most difficult."

"Rhaenys, ow! Be gentle with- oww!" Lyza had begun regretting letting her cousin handle her hair. Rhaenys had never been the most gentle and graceful with doing hair in their youth, but the hair of whoever she had worked on always looked magnificent afterwards.

'Pain is the price of beauty, I suppose.' Lyza thought to herself. Her aunt Elia had always told the young girls this as they grew up, always senting letters to Foxden reminding Lyza of this. Lyza knew there was some truth in this. She and her own maids had done her hair without a great deal of pain each time, but it never looked as radiant as when Rhaenys or Elia worked on it the few times she had visited.

"Maybe you should be more gentle, Rhaenys. Lyza seems to be in great discomfort." Daenerys said, a worrisome and apprehensive look on her face. Perhaps it was out of concern for her niece, but Lyza suspected that it was fear that Rhaenys would inflict the same type of punishment on Dany when it was her turn.

"Oh hush, both of you. Or do you not want to attract every man at this tournament were holding?" Lyza noticed her cousin wore a wide grin on her face. She was taking the task of making both her female relatives presentable to all of the lords and ladies of Westeros for the tournament, as well as adding a hint of the style of King's Landing to Lyza's hair. The fierce orange that the Flynn's possessed was rarely seen in the capital.

"Yes, I would. But not at the cost of you scalping me." Lyza wore a slight scowl at her cousin, who gave what Lyza thought was an intentional tug to her thick orange hair, nearly prompting Lady Fox to attack her cousin. Instead, she continued to endure the punishment Rhaenys inflicted upon her hair, knowing that her cousin's work would pay off.

"Oh please, it isn't that bad. Stop whining. You Ladies north of the Capital, I swear." Daenerys seemed to enjoy the playful spat between her nieces, as Lyza and Rhaenys continued their back and forth for some time. Lyza secretly thought it enjoyable as well. She had lacked interaction with her female relatives for quite some time, always holing herself up in the great library of Foxden. She had never really taken a particular interest in her hair or how she was presented, but now in King's Landing, that changed being in close proximity with Rhaenys.

The door of their room opened, causing all three women to look to it. In stepped a woman who Lyza thought to be resembling a goddess. She was shorter than even Daenerys, with think black hair and olive skin. She greatly resembled Rhaenys in those two traits, although she was much more buxom than the princess. Upon the sight of the woman, Rhaenys gave a shout and let go of Lyza's hair.

"Cousin! Ahhhh!" The Princess sprinted over to embrace the woman, both of them laughing with joy as they did so. Lyza and Dany gave one another puzzled looks before looking back at the women, now parted.

"Lyza, Dany, this is Arianne. She's my cousin from Dorne I've told you both about." Lyza now understood who the woman was, and gave a soft smile. So this was the famous Arianne Martell. The words she had heard whispered throughout the Capital didn't do her beauty justice. "Lyza, don't you remember Arianne from when you visited King's Landing?"

Lyza shook her head. "We were separate by age, remember? Shen, Victor, Dany, Aegon and I were in one group. We weren't 'allowed' to be around the elder children.' Lyza said scornfully. She had always whined about never being able to go play or explore with her brother's age group. She wasn't alone either, she remembered Daenery's throwing a fit towards her septas and brother when she couldn't go and play with her elder cousin and niece.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Rhaenys looked in the air thoughtfully, the memories of her cousin's last visit returning to her. "Ah, well now you have met. Come, let us continue on that hair." Lyza flinched at the thought, trying to lean away before Rhaenys finally got ahold of the thick orange, a menacing smile on her face.

After some time and more jabs at the level of Rhaenys' brutality, Arianna joyfully joining in as if she had always been there, Lyza's hair was done. Her aunt's words rung true once again, never had she seen her hair so magnificent. It almost looked as if the orange in her hair had gotten even more intense in color. It was now young Daenerys' turn to feel the pain that came with looking radiant.

"So, how was your trip?" Lyza courteously asked Arianna, who looked upon Lady Fox with a smile. The two had hit it off ever since Arianna walked into Rhaenys' quarters, a good sign of things to come as Lyza suspected all four women would be spending a great deal of time together in the coming days.

"Oh it was nothing special. We had to come by horse and carriage, the seas were far too dangerous for sailing." Arianne answered, taking a moment to eat a grape graciously off its stem. "I did happen to see something that caught my eye upon entering the Capital, however."

"Oh, and what was that?" Daenerys had turned to ask, but Rhaenys tugged her hair, forcing the young Targaryan princess back into place.

"Probably some man she saw on the way in, no one important." The tone in which Rhaenys said this gave Lyza the impression that Arianne was a bit promiscuous. The fact that Arianne was not offended by her cousin helped solidify Lyza's suspicion.

"Dear cousin, if you must know, yes it was a man. He was riding along with a dwarf and some of the City Watch. He was quite the handsome man indeed."

"Oh?" Rhaenys played along with her cousin. "And what does your future conquest look like, dear Arianne?"

"Well," Arianne looked towards the ceiling, reminiscing about her encounter. "He looked to be quite tall from atop his horse. Handsome, or course. Strong build, but not too large. Green eyes. Perhaps he was a knight. Oh, and a long ponytail of silver hair, almost as long of hair as your father's."

"LUCIAN!?" The three women shouted at Arianne, who was so taken aback by the reaction she nearly fell out of her seat. She gave a confused look towards all three of the ladies, Rhaenys even abandoning Dany's hair for the moment.

"I take it you know him?" Arianne gave a slight laugh at the situation.

"You don't remember the boy who we played with eight years ago? My cousin from my father's side?" Rhaenys gave her cousin a disbelieving look, to which Arianne responded with by thinking very hard, attempting to recall the memories of her adolescence. Finally, the realization dawned upon her.

"Ohhhh, it's the same boy we stuck out of the Keep with!" Arianne's look of surprise soon turned into a lustful one, making Lyza uncomfortable when she turned towards her. "I remember him now. He was always very fun to be around. A bit gloomy at times though. Wow, he had become even more handsome than I remembered him. And you're his sister, right Lyza?"

"Y-yes, Lucian is the eldest child." Lyza discomfort only continued as the lustful look in Arianne's eyes continued to become greater. The Dornish Princess looked up towards the ceiling and into space, pondering thoughts that Lyza didn't wish to know.

"How unfortunate for Lucian, it seems he will be your greatest conquest yet. The Fox with the Blood of the Dragon. I can just see it now," Rhaenys said before her and Arianne began laughing, Dany and Lyza only able to bring forth nervous looking grins on the subject. Dornish women were quite strange indeed.

After Dany's hair was braided, a knock came from the door. Queen Elia had stepped in to survey what her young ladies were doing, and after greeting and hugging her niece Arianne, addressed the ladies.

"I see Rhaenys' has done her duty. Good, it's nearly time for the feast in honor of the arrival of my brothers. Arianne, I expect you to be good and behaved tonight." Elia's tone may have been playful, but Lyza suspected a message of seriousness in the Queen's statement. The warning drew an eye roll from her niece. Apparently words or Arianne's behavior reached even higher than the circles of the noble ladies and had gotten to the Queen. "The rest of you, get your robes on and meet in the great hall. Lyza, you are expected by your grandfather. Don't make him wait." With that, the Queen took her leave, closing the door behind her.

"What an inconvenience. Rhae, is it possible you could distract your mother so I can have SOME fun tonight?" Arianne feigned annoyance with her aunt's expectations of Arianne acting like a lady in the presence of others. "It's far more difficult to do so when I'm being watched."

"Please, you know this Keep just as well as I do. You'll find a way to keep prying eyes away." Both ladies smirked at one another. "Perhaps Lucian will keep you company."

"Rhaenys!" Lyza shouted, as laughter filled the room at her overprotective nature of her brother. She locked eyes with Arianne once more, who gave a promiscuous look, as if telling Lyza she would conquer the Silver Fox and that nothing would stop her, unsettling the Lady Fox.

* * *

Lyza accompanied Dany to the hall where the feast would be held. They had chosen to go back to Lyza's quarters and get ready together, allowing the Dornish cousins to catch up. Lyza greatly liked no longer being in the presence of Arianna, thinking that the Dornish Princess did not behave like a proper lady whatsoever.

"Oh, I do hope this is fun. It's been so long since we've had this many visitors." Daenerys' was quite excited and nervous to be in the company of so many. Lyza smiled. Her aunt was always so energetic and hopeful about nearly everything, and her nervousness only helped in increase her charm as a maiden.

"I'm sure it will be a grand time, my dear aunt." The girls smiled at one another as they entered the hall, their sights taking in the scene before them. Tables full of food were put out to help satisfy the guests of the Dragons, many of which had the olive skin associated with the Dornish. Lyza continued to survey the tables until she found her grandfather, Belfry faithfully by Victor's side, near the back of the room.

She walked to the side of the room with Dany, who was to sit with her family at the head of the table in the back of the room, surveying their guests. Lyza finally got to her table, parting with Dany as she made her way to her seat next to Viserys, who Lyza noticed was wearing a great scowl. She had not yet seen him upon their arrival to the Red Keep, and did not feel that this was the time to meet with him either.

The rest of the royal family, however, seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly at the feast. Rhaegar had been clapping and singing along to the songs played by the band he had invited. To his left sat Queen Elia, who had been in surprisingly good health since the Flynns had arrived. She was talking with a man Lyza had never seen before. He had grey hair and dark eyes, having a slight resemblance to Elia and Arianne. Lyza assumed that this man was Doran Martell, one of the uncles Rhaenys had told her about.

The Royal Children, save Daeron who was absent due to the feast being held far too late for him to attend, sat at the head of the table with their parents, both seemingly enjoying the festivities. Aegon watched and laughed along with his father at the joy and merriment of the scene, while Rhaenys was approached by a number of men, some possibly asking her for a dance. She had not yet accepted anyone, but greeted them graciously as any princess should.

The Flynns were seated to the right of the Royal Family. Victor was currently speaking with a man who also resembled Doran and Elia who Lyza had the slightest notion of his identity. Perhaps it was a cousin or another brother of the Martells, Lyza speculated.

"Sister! You've made it at last!" Lyza's attention turned to Shen, who had been the first of her family to greet her as he himself made it back to the family table. Shen had a face of great enjoyment on his face, with a plate of meat and potatoes in his left hand and a mug of what Lyza suspected was wine in his right. "You look radiant tonight."

"You haven't the slightest idea the pain I had to suffer through to be so, Brother. Our dear cousin nearly ripped my hair out." Lyza said, causing her brother to roar with laughter as took their seats at the table.

"Wonderful event, isn't it? We never have this much fun at the Den." Lyza agreed with her brother's assessment of the festivities. The vast amount of food was mindboggling to Lyza. It was likely that Foxden could put out the same amount of food as was here and still be well off throughout the year, but there were never that many guests who visited the great keep nor did they have as wide of a variety as was put out by her uncle and his family.

"Ahh, sister. I see you have arrived." Lyza and Shen turned to see Myles approaching. He was quite graceful, his orange hair flowing down to shoulder length, amplifying his green eyes. Lyza thought that he looked the part to attract any female present and that he knew how attractive he must have looked to them.

"Myles! Where the hell have you been?!" Shen came out of his chair, embracing his twin which was reluctantly received. Lyza laughed at Myles' slight apprehension about his drunken twin's embrace. He had always been much less eccentric than Shen, choosing instead to play the quiet, intellectual type. Shen had always been the more rambunctious and fiery of the two, which had often got him scolded in their youth. He always opted to cut his hair and keep it quite low as opposed to the long locks of his brother.

"Only off making new friends, brother. Perhaps you should do the same instead of feasting and drinking so much." Shen, drunk and merry, roared in laughter at what many would have thought an insult. But that was simply a part of their relationship. Each twin took jabs at one another constantly, so much so that outsiders to the family would be appalled at the vulgarity they sometimes spewed. But never had they come to a fight, only minor arguments.

"If I weren't so drunk I think I'd punch ya." He had his right arm around his brother, his left hand now holding the mug. He took a long drink, bringing a smirk to his twin's face and laughter to Lyza. After lowering his mug, Shen spotted the ladies that attended to Rhaenys, a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Speaking of new friends." He pointed out his cousin's ladies-in-waiting. "Come brother. You're the better talker of us two." Shen dragged his brother off, Myles not even having a moment to appeal. He instead gave a wave to Lyza, who waved back, holding in her laughter at the antics of her brothers.

She watched as Shen, using his twin to balance him, introduced themselves to the giggles of the ladies, who were then enamored with how eloquent Victor spoke to them. It was an act they had put on so many times in the Den that Lyza found it amusing each time they did it.

"Lyza, what a wonderful gown you've found yourself in." Her grandfather had finally ended his conversation with the Dornish man to greet his granddaughter. His eyes gleamed as he looked upon his granddaughter with pride.

"Thank you Grandfather. How are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh I could do without them, my sweet. Never liked big gatherings." They both looked upon the crowd. Indeed, Lyza had never seen so many people together in one confined place such as this. She knew it bothered her grandfather. He was never fond of being around many people.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to get used to it Grandfather." She shifted in her seat to look at him. "You are Hand, after all."

"Aye, that I am." Victor continued to survey the room, a distrustful look in his eyes. Lyza frowned at her grandfather's behavior. He never wanted to leave the Den, certainly never for King's Landing. The Red Keep seemed to have such a profound effect on his behavior since their arrival. He was even more distant than usual.

Leaving him to his thoughts, Lyza surveyed the room more closely herself. She saw the twins still flirting heavily with Rhaenys' maids, Shen seemingly able to convince Myles to not only to continue wooing them but to take up a drink as well, something he rarely did.

She looked to her left past her grandfather to see Lucian still conversing with Tyrion Lannister at the Small Council table. The other members who had been at the table, a bald man in magnificent robes, an old fat man who looked the part of a Maester, and a man of dark hair and sharp facial features, had all left the table, leaving the two remaining alone to discuss their dealings.

She looked across the room in time to see her uncle Viserys storming from the banquet, wearing a look of frustration on his face. She frowned, pondering why her uncle could have been so angry. Yes, he did have a bit of a fierce personality, but she had never seen him in this bad of a mood before. Daenerys caught her eye, a worrisome look on her face. Lyza gave a smile and wave, indicating that he was fine despite knowing he wasn't. Dany believed in her, nodding with a smile, before returning to her plate.

She looked back to the floor to see that young Aegon had now joined his cousins in flirting with the ladies. His shoulder length silver-gold hair made him look far more appealing than either of his cousins, even though their orange was nothing to scoff at.

'Couldn't hurt he's the future King either.' Lyza looked away now to see Rhaenys down at a different table from her own, talking with her cousin Arianne. The young vixen looked upon Arianne, observing her every move. After their first encounter, Lyza did not think highly of the heiress to Dorne. She didn't believe Arianne acted at all like a lady. She was too bold and her not-so-secret desire to bed Lucian infuriated Lyza, as if the Silver Fox was just some conquest for her to have. Even now she saw Arianne's eyes dart towards Lucian every so often, eyeing him with lust.

"Lady Lyza?" Lyza turned from viewing Arianne with distain to see Belfry behind her, smiling down upon her. "May I take a seat by you?"

"Belfry, how many times must I tell you to call me Lyza? And you don't have to ask either." Lyza had always been quite annoyed with the courtesy Belfry always showed her, and combined with her distain with Arianne had snapped at him. They had lived in close proximity to one another ever since they could remember, yet he always referred to her as 'Lady Lyza' or 'My Lady', even in private.

"I'm sorry, La…Lyza." He had caught himself and withheld the word lady, causing Lyza to giggle at him as he took the seat beside her, the annoyance she had been feeling dissipating. She had always liked Belfry a great deal, he was a boy who served her grandfather diligently. He was accepted by all of her brothers, Lucian being the closest to him.

But what she liked most of all is how he treated her. Not in public with the façade of being a loyal servant to her and her house, but one she could be intimate with and confess her darkest secrets to. He was a lover she had held for the past two years without the knowledge of her family.

"Belfry, I am surprised." Lyza spoke to the boy nonchalantly, a tone she typically took when annoyed with the boy, but she was merely teasing him.

"Why is that?" The boy's brow rose in mock curiosity, knowing that Lyza was not at all mad with him.

"You have yet to ask me to a dance." She held her right hand out to him to accept. He gave a chuckle.

"This is not the Den, Lyza. I doubt your noble relatives will find this amusing, a baseborn with high nobility."

"Oh they can accept it. 'Tis only a dance, after all." The young vixen smirked at him. Belfry, having no other excuses to use, or perhaps not wanting to give another, he took her hand, kissed it, and led her down to the floor.

Dancing with Belfry was by far the most wonderful experience she had since her arrival in King's Landing. She was finally truly happy, she couldn't care at all if anyone judged her for dancing with a baseborn. She loved Belfry, and she knew that he loved her just as much. Their secret love had been a difficult thing to continue since their visit to the Capital, as Belfry was constantly beside his grandfather and couldn't exactly escape the eyes of the patrolling garrisons of the Red Keep.

But here, on the floor, they were finally together. She no longer cared about the antics of her brothers and cousins, no longer cared about the lustful nature of Arianne Martell. All she cared about was the dark haired man who she joyfully danced with.

"I think we'll finally be able to spend a night together, my love." Lyza whispered into Belfry's ear. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"But who will bring your grandfather back to his quarters when the night is done?"

"Oh, let one of the twins worry about him for once." She glanced over towards the table. Myles was now giving a disapproving look to his twin while Rhaenys' ladies-in-waiting and Aegon laughed at all of Shen's drunken jokes. "I want you to myself tonight."

"You act so selfishly when it comes to me, you know that?" Belfry playfully chastised his love as they continued dancing for all to see, not caring that some who had knowledge of Belfry's baseborn status looked up in disgust or shock at Lyza's behavior.

They eventually slipped out of the hall, both done with dancing for the night. They had taken great care in not getting noticed, something they had mastered over the years at Foxden. The only issue was that they did not know where to go next. Finally, they found a balcony underneath the moonlight overlooking King's Landing.

"When I finally convince my uncle to legitimize you, we can finally be together, and you can give me your child." Lyza held Belfry close to her, feeling the warmth of his body as he embraced her once more.

"Nothing would make me happier, my love." They separated once more, looking each other in the eyes. Belfry took his hand and went through his lady's hair, adoring the work that Rhaenys had done earlier in the night. Her arms around his neck, she went in and kissed her love passionately under the moonlight, unaware they were being watched.


	8. Rose Garden

Okay, okay, so I've been off for the past few weeks. My bad. It's just that school has become more of a hassle and I myself have kinda hit a block as to how I want this particular story to progress, especially now that I've distracted myself with another AU that I've been working on (which is a lot more closely affiliated to the canon story, mind you), so I hope you guys can cut me some slack. I have three chapters of this left in stock, so postings of this might be a lot less frequent as I develop the main confrontation, but I may start publishing the other AU I have going. Hope you guys are patient, as always thanks for your support. So, in another POV that maybe some didn't expect, we are introduced to Shen. Enjoy :)

* * *

"I'm telling you Lucian, you should enter the Tournament with us."

"I told you enough times Shen, I'm not entering."

"Ahh, come on cousin, you'd do marvelous. Besides, I know you want to get your hands on the White Lion. He's going to be in the Tournament." Aegon said, leading Lucian and Shen down a flight of stairs. Shen had been trying to have Lucian commit to entering the Tournament held in their grandfather's honor, but to no avail, much to Shen's annoyance.

"See, even Aegon thinks you would do well. If he's entering, why shouldn't you?" He hit his brother hard in his shoulder. Lucian retorted with a shot back from his left hand, Shen grinning at him. The Flynns had been in the Capital for the past three weeks, and were starting to get used to the different life it presented them.

Victor had been doing his best trying to be enthusiastic about the Tournament held in his honor, but after he had received the letters from the Lords and Ladies of Westeros declaring their intention to compete, he became much more reclusive, only attending dinner and the Small Council meetings. Shen had noticed that Belfry was at Victor's side less and less, causing a slight amount of concern as it was not often that Belfry was not around to assist the Old Fox.

Myles, in contrast to his grandfather, had taken a liking to King's Landing. He and Ser Olyver would often go about the Capital, surveying how the baseborns of the Capital lived in comparison to Foxden. When they were not exploring, Olyver would often continue schooling his ward and squire in all he knew, from military strategy to use of other weapons. Rarely were either of them seen outside of supper.

Shen had often been busy training with Aegon and Ser Jon Connington for the upcoming Tournament. He had become an admirer of the Kingsguard, and wished to be around one of its most respected of members, hoping to be taken as the Griffin's squire or to be recommended to one, save Jamie Lannister, whose smug attitude deterred Shen from interacting with him often.

Lucian, in contrast to his brother's training, had been busy helping the rest of the Small Council prepare for the upcoming tournament. He had discussed with Shen a few times about having to keep track of the housing arrangements for the visitors of the crown. Shen recalled that his brother often cursed Littlefinger's name while doing so.

He had also told Shen that Lords Stark, Tully, Tyrell, Greyjoy and Arryn had sent back their responses, all saying their houses would be in attendance. He had not yet gotten a response back from Tywin Lannister, to the great delight of all. Two Lannisters in the capital was enough.

"It's not like I don't want to," Lucian began apprehensively, knowing his brother would give him a hard time for any answer short of the Silver Fox being on his death bed. "But my responsibilities as the future Hand prevent-"

"Oh stop." Shen was now quite annoyed with his elder brother. "You can't come practice swordplay, you can't come and drink with us. Pretty soon you're going to be telling me that you'll never fuck again because it's a royal responsibility to be celibate. Come and have fun with your kin, brother!"

"Yes Lucian, a little fun can do wonders for you. Besides, my father and Lord Tyrion can finish up with the minor details of the Tournament. He even said you picked a spot better than he could have imagined!" It was true, King Rhaegar had been quite impressed with Lucian's bold decision to place the Tournament sight near the coastline so that the people could board ships and watch from sea. "He even said they would most likely use the same sight for the tournament celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of Aegon the Conqueror's landing."

"Hmmmm." The Silver Fox looked upon the Young Dragon as he spoke, the wheels turning in his mind at the prospects of competing in the tournament. Shen knew that it was too good to pass up, and one more little push was all he needed to give his brother. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to convince the Sliver Fox.

"Perhaps Lady Arianne will notice you if you win." The suggestion caused Lucian to blush a violent red and cough, as if caught red handed in bed with the Princess of Dorne herself. Aegon laughed at the reaction of his cousin while Shen grinned ear to ear. They had both noticed the two admiring each other during feasts, and would constantly point it out, much to Lucian's dismay. Shen figured that if there were a prize worth winning for Lucian, it would be her and not the prize money offered to the champions.

"W-we will see, I suppose." Lucian looked off into the courtyard, refusing to meet the eyes of either his brother or cousin.

'Got him.' Triumphant, Shen continued to march with his brother and cousin into the courtyard. They had finally gotten Lucian away from his work to practice their swordplay for the tournament, which Shen had no doubt Lucian would now be entering. They would be using the wooden swords provided instead of their regular blades, as they were without their shields or armor.

"I'll have first go." Aegon brandished his oak blade at his cousins, challenging either to duel with him. Shen took up the Young Dragon's challenge, grabbing and raising his own sword with his right hand and circling Aegon, who went step for step with him.

"You know Cousin, I do hope we face one another in the melee first."

"And why is that, dear cousin Aegon?" Shen made a half-hearted swipe at his cousin, only for Aegon to block it with ease. Lucian leaned against a small wall, watching as the two continued circling one another in the grass.

"Because I'll be able to actually fight someone," his sentence broke as he took a swing towards his opponents face. Instinctively, Shen ducked and thrust his sword towards his cousin's chest, only for it to be blocked by Aegon, who had brought down his sword to parry the response, "rather than have everyone retire until I get near the finals."

"Oh, don't worry Your Grace," Shen slid his sword out from Aegon's distancing himself as the two began circling again. Lucian still observed, but now wearing a serious face, analyzing the both of them. "I have every intention to see you submit to me." Both men charged with vertical slashes, their blades meeting in the middle.

'By the Gods, he's gotten stronger.' Shen could not overpower his little cousin like he had in the days of old, using all of his strength to simply come to a stalemate. Aegon struggled just as much, breathing heavily, as if he was using all of his strength in the clash.

Shen did not fail to notice that Aegon was putting all of his weight behind the struggle. Believing he had an opening, Shen brought his left foot slightly forward, keeping his posture and balance against his opponent's strength. Suddenly, without changing his stance, he alleviated the pressure he had behind his sword, allowing Aegon to come forward.

The young Targaryen prince lost his balance for a brief moment as Shen pivoted on his left foot, spinning with the wooden blade in his right hand. He slashed horizontally, his target being the neck of his stumbling cousin, who Shen knew could not gather himself to strike the opening he was given in time, nor defend himself properly.

'A dragon's head for me.' Shen thought, confident he had come out the victor. But suddenly, as he focused upon the neck, a wooden blade appeared, as if it had been out of midair.

'What?!' Quickly, Shen took his focus off the neck to see Aegon had put the sword behind his back, instinctively guarding the neck area. Shen looked over his right shoulder to see the Young Dragon looking over his own right, a slight grin on his face.

"I didn't imagine you could have recovered so quickly." A grin crept onto Shen's face, impressed with his cousin as they continued to struggle against one another. Lucian continued to be a ghost, saying nothing nor making any movements.

"I've learned much in our time apart, Cousin." With a great heave Aegon threw his sword upright, causing Shen's arm to go up along with his sword. Shen saw Aegon take a step back on his right foot and turn his torso. He knew it would be a horizontal strike. He stepped with his right, bringing the sword into his left hand as well, intending on parrying the attack.

His sword swung right, but connected with air.

"It seems you've underestimated our cousin, brother." Lucian's voice rang from behind him as Shen bowed his head, observing his defeat. He had expected Aegon to stay high, going for the head. But it seemed that Aegon had meant for Shen to believe this, and had dropped to his left knee while he spun. His sword was on Shen's hip, a surely crippling blow if they had been using real swords.

Even if they had armor on, Aegon would simply have to rise and hit Shen in what would have been the expose underside of his right arm, made possible by Shen's swing. His sword arm gone, Shen would have been helpless. His eyes met Aegon's face, who was smirking at him.

"Seems the day would be mine, Cousin."

"Aye." Bitter, Shen looked over to Lucian, who had begun approaching to two of them. He pointed his sword at the Silver Fox. "Want a go at him?"

Lucian made a motion for Shen to throw the sword, which he obliged in doing. Swordless, Shen went over to a bench and took a seat, observing as Aegon and Lucian took their stances. As he looked on, he observed Aegon's face being much more serious than it had been when he sparred with Shen.

'He's scared of Lucian.' Shen didn't see any reason as to not be scared either. Lucian was the best swordsman out of all the Flynns, much to Shen's annoyance. Few times had he defeated his brother, each time taking all of his cunning, skill and strength to do so. But when it was Lucian obtaining victory, either over Shen, Myles or even Belfry when he joined the foxes, it looked as if he had not even broken a sweat.

Now, it was the Young Dragon's turn. They circled, neither saying a word, yet saying everything. Shen spotted Aegon looking down at the sword in Lucian's left hand several times, trying to gauge when the Silver Fox would strike. Aegon held his own sword with both hands, holding it out. Shen believed that Aegon was trying to fight more defensive this round, hoping to find an opening if Lucian made a mistake.

'A foolish strategy. He'll learn soon.' Soon as Shen thought this to himself, Lucian attacked with a forehand swipe, causing Aegon to fend off the oak blade. They returned to circling one another. Shen knew this favored Lucian, who always played the game a bit slower. Another clash, this time Aegon making first strike, Lucian effortlessly countering.

'He's drawing him in slowly.' Shen had seen it all too often. It was what Lucian did with all defensive fighters looking for openings. He would give the illusion of making them think they were seeing openings and striking, only to be frustrated by being blocked or dodged each time. Soon, the Young Dragon's blood would boil, and he would strike wildly, using up his energy. Then Lucian would take advantage.

Soon enough, the predictions came to pass. Aegon, flustered with how easily he was being controlled, assumed a much more offensive approach, swinging wildly for anything he could consider a relative opening. Shen saw the frustrations in his eyes, knowing he had the same look every time Lucian had bested him in their childhood. The boy had fallen prey to the fox's trap. It would soon be over.

The Prince made strike after strike, from any conceivable direction he could. But the fox's eyes saw each one, and counter each one. Shen was annoyed with his brother now, still watching as the cousins sparred.

'He could've ended it ten strikes ago.' Indeed, Aegon's movements had become erratic, unbalanced. Lucian could have made a swift move at any time to defeat him, yet allowed Aegon to continue striking. Finally, as if on cue, Lucian made his final move. Side stepping a slash come from his right, he stepped forward, thrusting his blade towards Aegon's throat, only stopping when there was a inch between the throat and wood.

"Seems you must concede, Cousin." Lucian spoke, as the frustration in Aegon's face turned into one of confusion, then slowly into realization of his defeat. He gave a soft smile.

"What did I tell you, Cousin? You'd do marvelous."

"Bravo!" An applause came suddenly, causing all three of the Mad King's grandchildren to look in its direction. They had not known there was an audience watching them. Upon them was a party of four, three men and a girl, decorated in extravagant robes that indicated they were clearly highborn southerners.

The leader of the group was a tall man with black hair that ran shoulder length. Cloaked in green with a yellow cape, he was quite the handsome man, someone whose looks many in the Seven Kingdoms would desire. Shen looked upon his clothing, hoping to find something to indicate the man's identity. He found nothing.

Behind the first was a man and woman standing very close to each other. Both had long, think brown hair and matching golden eyes, steering Shen into thinking it was more likely they were siblings and not lovers. The lady was absolutely breath taking, giving a soft and innocent smile as she approached with her group. The young man was even more handsome than the first, having a bit more slender of a frame. Shen still did not find a marking to identify the group.

He finally found what he was looking for in the fourth man approaching him. This man too had the thick brown hair of those in front of him, although the hair was much shorter. Again, Shen thought them to be siblings. He stood taller and broader than the slender one, sporting a well grown beard. He was clad in armor, his breastplate carrying a crest with two golden roses on a green backdrop…

'The Tyrells.' Shen stood up alongside his brother and cousin. 'Meaning the other must be-'

"Lord Renly, Sers Loras and Garlan, and Lady Margaery as well. Welcome back to the Red Keep." Aegon's introduction concurred with Shen's theory, as his cousin clasped hands with Renly Baratheon, brother to the would-be Usurper, Robert Baratheon. Shen shot a glance to Lucian, who responded with a slight, unnoticeable nod, indicating the party was as friendly as they had appeared to be.

"My Lords and Lady, allow me to introduce my family." Aegon gave a gesture towards the Flynns, who stood cautiously in the company of the newcomers. "Lord Lucian Flynn, heir to Foxden and the next Hand of the King after his grandfather, and his brother Shen." Shen was annoyed he had gotten such a shorter introduction than his brother, but bowed nonetheless to the guests, who returned his bow.

"Ahh, the famous Silver Fox. I have heard much about you." Renly had come forward to address Lucian, who gave off an inviting air despite Shen knowing he was on his guard.

"Hopefully not too much, Lord Renly. I would hate to disappoint you." All in the courtyard save Shen shared a laugh. He put on a forced smile to go along with a merriment, but was not as good as Lucian was at trusting strangers so quickly.

"I take it you just arrived?"

"Within the hour, Your Grace." The one known as Loras now spoke, addressing the question of his future King. "Lord Renly had decided to visit Highgarden with me and my family, and once the raven appeared to summon us, he decided to join us on our trip."

"Wonderful. It is great to have you all back in our presence." Shen looked upon Aegon with confusion. How could his cousin address this man, a brother to the man who had intended to kill Rhaegar, with such respect? Before he could think further on the matter, he had two arms wrapped around his left. Nearly jumping, he turned to see it was Lady Tyrell's hands.

"You have not spoken since we arrived, Lord Shen. Tell me, are you always this silent?" Her inquiry, combined with her unparalleled beauty, made Lucian blush a hard red, drawing a smirk from all and a laugh from Lucian. She wore a soft, wonderful smile as she looked up at him, clutching his arm. His distrust of Renly and the Tyrells quickly disappeared.

"Not at all, Milady." Shen did his best to hold together his composure in the midst of a maiden such as Margaery with a crowd watching.

"Then come, sit with us as we all have a drink." The men shouted their approval as the party made its way to the dining hall, Margaery still closely attached to Shen's arm.

They found themselves seated at a large table. On one side was Aegon, Lucian, Loras and Renly. Opposite to them was Garlan, Shen and Margaery, who was still holding Shen's left arm. He was made quite uncomfortable with this, but didn't complain. There wasn't a lady near the Den that rivaled her grace and beauty. They were making quite the scene in the hall, being quite loud and rambunctious, most of their talk being about the tournament.

"I hear Robb Stark will be competing as well. They say he's quite good at the joust."

"The Young Wolf isn't a match for any of us at this table." Loras' boasted before drowning himself in the last bit of ale in his mug, demanding another.

"Do not be so sure, Ser Loras. I didn't believe Aegon to be my match and he bested me in our sparring match." Shen grinned over to his cousin, who turned and looked away. He had always hated to be flattered.

"Yes, but your cousin is a dragon, not some wolf from the North." Loras thanked the girl for his ale, taking a drink before continuing. "None of us here would have a problem besting him. Even my sister would do better."

"Careful now Loras," Garlan said sternly, looking towards his brother. "We shouldn't underestimate him."

"Yes, but what competition is there in the North?" Renly added, defending his squire's position.

"There was us." Shen retorted. "At a tournament in Riverrun, held a few years ago by Lord Tully, we all competed. Robb Stark was incredible against all that he faced."

"Oh, I had not heard of this." Loras was now intrigued to learn of how well the young Stark had done. "Did he obtain victory then?"

"He made it to the finals of the joust before he was defeated. He even beat me, he did." The admission of his defeat stung Shen slightly. He had not yet gotten over being unhorsed by Robb Stark, and would dearly like to pay back the favor.

"Impressive. If I may ask, who was he defeated by in the joust?" Margaery asked, her golden eyes looking up at Shen's in amusement of his stories. Shen looked over to his brother, silently drinking his ale among the rest of them, as if he had not been paying attention.

"Lord Lucian, do you not take credit in your victory?" Garlan asked, causing Lucian to give an annoyed look towards his brother, which was returned with a grin.

"My brother speaks of me too highly. Robb Stark was a difficult opponent, the joust could have gone either way."

"Yes, but now we are here, not the Riverlands." Loras interjected. It seemed he was trying to discredit the tournaments in the North and Riverlands, something that annoyed Shen. "There is much greater competition and knights coming to this tournament."

"Indeed. Perhaps we will face off against one another in the later rounds." Lucian gave Shen a heated look. It seemed as if Shen's persistence had paid off. Lucian had a fire in his eyes, and Shen met it with just as much intensity. The brothers always had a great rivalry in being the better man at arms, and although he knew Lucian was better, it was not by much.

"Perhaps, Brother. But be careful to do well. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Lady Arianne by going out early." The Targaryen Prince roared in laughter at his kin, while Renly's party gave inquisitive looks at Lucian and Shen. The Silver Fox returned to drowning himself in ale, face red from drink and embarrassment. Shen took this as a small victory, and returned to drinking and eating, one of the prettiest women in Westeros on his arm.


End file.
